Enter Marauder Quarters
by 20BlueRoses
Summary: Four boys, all from different background and with different stories, unite in their first few weeks at Hogwarts. Their friendship manages to dominate the school and build the foundations for a exciting future. This is their story. Marauders & R/S
1. First year, part one

**I told myself I wouldn't start another story until I'd finished 'Free?' but here I am with another. There are so many incredible maruader era fictions on here, and I wanted to write one myself. That's not to say it's incredible; I'm not very confident with my writing ability, but I hope it's okay and I would love some reviews to let me know how I'm doing. **

**One thing I am pleased with is the chapter lengths. I've written the first two, and they're both a lot longer than my usual style. This is probably due to the episodic nature of this story - again something I'd like feedback on, to let me know if it works.**

**This story will eventually feature Remus&Sirius slash, but I wanted to make the central point the relationships between all four boys, so even if you're not a fan of those two characters together, hopefully it can still be enjoyed. **

**So here it is; I hope you enjoy the read and please make me happy and click the review button :)**

**1.**

We all tried to ignore it; the other pupils, professors and myself of course, but reluctantly we knew it was true. For seven years I was _theirs_. I fell reluctantly at first, not used to being mastered in the way that they managed. I tried to resist, hiding aspects of myself from them and becoming deliberately unpredictable when they were present. It was the way they rose to the challenges that began to thaw me. I was curious, I must admit. Never before had anyone managed to discover things about me with the ease that they did, especially at such a young age. So I resolved to keep an eye on them. Their pranks were so wild and their ways so cunning that someone had to. And who better than someone as omnipresent and astute as myself?

So I began to get to know the boys. Not just as the pack they presented themselves to be, but as individuals brought together by humour, friendship, determination and unwavering, unlimited loyalty. Yes, they had their faults; the ones repeated by frustrated professors and the furious victims of never ending pranks. They were arrogant, disruptive and even cruel at times, but the more I watched them the more I liked them. I found myself slowly succumbing to their lead.

Now it's only fair that I introduce myself through the same way I was introduced to the boys. First of all through whispers and rumours, none of which manage to capture my greatness as, despite all my talents, I am not easy to be described. Inquisitive young minds are ignited by stories of my grandeur, of moving staircases, enchanted ceilings and deeply embedded history. There are tales of my secrets too, hidden passageways, mysterious inhabitants and my influence on the happenings within me. Naturally, I am unable to clarify the truth.

And then the notorious first impression. The boat being cleverly propelled in the right direction turns a corner and I'm revealed. My four turrets stand strong and proud in white stone, bordering the grand entrance. My grounds are beautiful, clear water and healthy grass. Other students are beginning to enter, adding to the visage in their bold house colours. Listening to the gasps and seeing the awe written all over eleven year old faces never gets old. For I'm not only the massive stone castle described; I'm magic. I'm Hogwarts.

Or for the purpose of this story, I'm home of four remarkable boys.

Now let's enter marauder quarters.

* * *

The first day of term has always excited me. It's good to reacquaint myself with familiar students and inspect the new. I listen carefully for their names as they're called for sorting, and study their faces as they await the decision. While I can remember the name of every single one of my pupils some always stick in my mind more than others.

Of course, each of the four marauders falls under that category.

Sirius was called first. He had smirked at James, the boy he'd been next to since they'd walked through my doors, and strutted to the stool. He cast his gaze over the four tables wonderingly, before his eyes settled firmly on Gryffindor. The grin he sent to his favoured house was returned by few. Although his lips never moved from the upward curve his eyes grew round and momentarily flickered towards another table. His hands gripped the base of the stool and he sat like that for a further minute, inwardly petrified but already determined to set up a carefree persona. Although the smile may have fooled most, I am wiser. I knew the gesture wasn't genuine until the hat revealed his house and he was able to stride to the table amid mutters of surprise.

Remus was the next. He'd positioned himself at the back of the first years but I'd already noticed him among the crowd due to his strange actions. Several times a minute he'd glance up at the ceiling, where it was barely dusk and the stars were yet to appear. At first I'd simply thought him a muggleborn, more taken aback than many by my enchanted roof. But then his name was called. As he walked past his peers I recalled the conversation I'd overheard between Dumbledore, the four heads of house and a frantic Madam Pomfrey. I expected his sorting to take a long time, but he was only on the stool for a few seconds before the hat made the announcement. Over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius' cheers were the loudest.

Peter was called after a string of students were sent to Hufflepuff and the other houses were getting restless. As he shuffled about on the seat I could see the pupils trying to place him and assuming he would be another with a yellow tie. The hat took nearly as long as it did for Sirius, and Peter looked more uncomfortable the whole time he was sitting there. Twice he went to grab the hat as if he felt it was likely to fall but both times his hands faltered half way and fell uselessly back down by his sides. When the decision was made he beamed and his excitement was only incited by the triumphant calls from the Gryffindors.

James practically ran to the stool and sat bolt upright as the hat was placed on his head. The hat sorted him quickly and James jumped to his feet with delight, knocking the hat to the floor. He laughed and headed to join Sirius and the other members of his house. As he sat down he turned to his new friend and spoke, seemingly oblivious to the volume.

"Knew you weren't like those other Blacks. Well done."

He was too excited to notice the glares his statement earned him from the nearby table.

* * *

James and Sirius were sat side by side on James' bed. Their initial bond through a love of pranks and a hate for Slytherins had transcended into a strong friendship in a few whirlwind weeks. They were friendly to the other two in their dorm, Gryffindor boys stuck together, but spent most their time as a pair – plotting.

They began their Hogwarts journey by successfully pulling off pranks in classes; no-one could prove the shower of itching powder was them and why would they feel the need to surreptitiously vanish Lily Evans' chair? But soon professors were beginning to get suspicious and with detentions piling up they decided they should behave for a few days. After one last attempt, of course.

A new target had presented themselves in the form of Severus Snape, the boy from the train, otherwise known as a greasy little snitch who had earned them their most recent detention by proudly announcing he'd seen the wand in James' hand. I'd noticed the wand too, but I'd also seen Snape nearly falling out his chair to get a glimpse of what the boys were up to, so I struggled to blame them for wanting revenge.

I'd listened eagerly as they had discussed the possibilities of how to imprint the word snitch on Snape's forehead, but soon realised I wasn't the only one riveted by their conversation. Remus was also on his bed, but unlike James and Sirius, was beneath the covers with the curtains drawn around. He wasn't attempting to sleep, not surprising given the volume of James' voice, but was frowning slightly as he mulled over their plans. He licked his lips before he spoke.

"Could always use a sticking charm."

James and Sirius sprung of the bed and immediately stuck their heads around the curtain.

"We could what?"

Remus gawped at them, as if he was surprised they'd even heard him speak. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Well, as you said, the letters won't appear out of thin air. But if you made your own letters, if you cut them out of the Prophet, then you could just stick them to him."

Sirius looked at James and a mischievous grin spread across both their faces.

"You, Remus," Sirius said, "are a genius."

"I'm not. You'd need your wand out to do it. Snape would see."

"Might be worth it," James replied with a shrug. "Another detention wouldn't be too bad, I suppose."

Sirius slumped on to Remus' bed. "It would. McGonagall said she'd write home if we got another one this month."

"Well that's that then."

James joined the other two boys on the bed.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well," Remus said, "No-one would suspect me." As he watched the excitement he'd caused a small smile crept onto his face. He pushed himself back on the pillows so he sat up straighter, trying to retain some form of respectable behaviour, but couldn't help but laugh along with the others. After a minute his laughter subsided. "It'll have to wait though. I'm visiting home this weekend."

* * *

Sirius was scowling towards the dormitory door.

"Where is he, James?"

"Dunno. Late."

"Well he shouldn't be." Sirius finally turned away from the door to glare at James instead. "We need to finish planning."

"I think Remus has it sorted. He's probably missed a Portkey."

Sirius hit the bed. "I hate him, you know. Snape."

"Me too," James said, nodding so furiously his glasses began to slip down his nose.

"No, I mean I _really_ hate him." Sirius paused, turning back to the door so James couldn't see his face. "I saw him with Bellatrix yesterday. She's disgusting too, so they've obviously got something in common. But anyone who likes my family is crazy."

"We can prank them too, if you like."

"They'd tell my parents."

"So?"

Sirius didn't reply and James wondered if he'd even heard him. But then his friend jumped to his feet and stomped towards the door.

"Where the _hell_ is he?"

He threw open the door just in time to see Remus climbing the last few steps, and looking as if he'd walked all the way from home. The sight of him seemed to calm Sirius, who stopped his rage and simply stood aside to allow the boy to enter the room.

Remus collapsed on James' bed, the one nearest the door, and looked up at Sirius through tired eyes. "I know, I know. We were meant to be planning for tomorrow."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, though the frustration had left his voice.

"Mum was ill," Remus said so fast it sounded like one word. He gulped several times. "She's often ill. That's why I went home. I might have to go again."

James sat next to him. "Is it bad?"

The corners of Remus' mouth twitched so fleetingly it's not surprising both other boys missed it. "Sometimes. It's a long term thing. There's no cure."

"Oh." James' hand came to an awkward rest on his back. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Sirius stared at the two of them blankly. "So. The prank?"

"I've got the letters," Remus said. "Pass me that book from my bed, will you?"

Sirius complied and handed it to him. "Lazy."

Inside the book were six letters of varying sizes all cut from newspaper. Remus showed them to the others, ensuring they correctly spelt the word.

"I've practised the charm."

"Excellent."

"But don't look at me when it happens. I can't get caught."

"You'll have to have detention at some point."

"It's not detention I'm bothered about," Remus said, before hastily continuing. "The letters should stick for about twenty-four hours if I do it correctly."

Sirius grinned for the first time that day. "Plenty of time for the snitch to be revealed."

"Nice working with you, boys," James said. "Now get off my bed."

The next day I made sure I kept Severus Snape within my radar. Although I'd noticed nothing special about him at the sorting he'd been becoming popular with some of the older Slytherin students, the ones I was certain would make a name for themselves. Though it wasn't unusual within Ravenclaw for first years to be unofficially mentored I'd never seen it happen within Slytherin quite like it did with Snape. It was the interest of these older students that made me wonder if this would be the first prank that thwarted Sirius and James.

The two of them rounded on him at breakfast.

"Been flirting with my cousin, have we?"

"As if, Black."

"Oh he's blushing."

"You know, Sirius, perhaps it's you he wants. He's making do with second best."

"You make me sick. Both of you," Snape said.

"What's that? You love me?"

"You're arrogant."

"And you're a snitch."

On cue the letters zoomed across the room and attached themselves to Snape's forehead. He gave a cry of alarm as he felt them settle onto his skin.

"What is it, what have you done?"

James and Sirius both raised their wandless hands, smirking.

Snape scratched at his forehead as he marched over to the Gryffindor table, spotting the nearest Gryffindor with a wand in their hand.

"Pettigrew. Was it you? Only a filthy half blood would-"

"Oi," James called over the growing crowd. "Leave him."

"Make me, Potter."

Sirius and James both pulled their wands out of their back pocket and forced their way closer. A few spaces down the table, Remus stood up, wand hand steady despite the fear in his eyes.

It wasn't just his friends who noticed the move.

"Lupin."

Remus licked his lips, preparing to speak.

Instead the words came from a surprising source. "You going to snitch again?" Peter asked, mockingly innocent.

"What?"

"Well that's what it says on your head."

Snape looked frantically between the four Gryffindors. "You were all in it together."

"So what if we were?" Peter replied.

Snape fingered the imprint of the word on his head. He sniffed. Then he marched out of the hall.

Sirius and James simultaneously cracked up, throwing themselves down on the bench next to Peter.

"Excellent, excellent."

Remus scooted along. "You shouldn't have done that. Taken the flak for us."

Peter smiled nervously. "Well, that's what friends are for." He paused. "And he is a snivelley little snitch, after all."

* * *

Once the four were united as friends it didn't take them long to get more inquisitive about my secrets. I'm accustomed to curiosity, and unperturbed by students finding out the odd details. However the boys took to their task much more seriously than any others had, listing rumours to investigate and trying to gather knowledge from older pupils in their house.

"My dad reckons there are hundreds of passageways," James announced one weekend.

It was cold outside, and the four boys had managed to snare one of the most desirable areas of the common room. The corner they selected allowed them both comfy seats and a little privacy from the masses. Every so often a bunch of fourth years scowled at them, dejected that their favoured chairs had been stolen by some first years, but unwilling to get on the wrong side of the pranksters.

"Hundreds?" Peter asked. "Are you sure?"

"He's exaggerating, Pete. Got to be."

"Shut up. Just because all you know about is the Slytherin common room."

"Yeah," Sirius lowered his voice. "And look how handy that will come in soon."

James chucked a quill at him. "Okay, you have a point. But seriously, there are meant to be loads."

"We all know the rumours," Remus chipped in. "Write them down, James, then we can start to explore."

"Right." He glared at Sirius. "Git stole my quill."

"Stole? Stole!"

James pounced on his friend, pinning him to the chair, but Sirius craftily held the quill out of his reach. They fought for a minute until Remus stood up with an uncharacteristic air of elegance, possibly an imitation of Sirius, and niftily pinched the quill out of the other boy's hand.

"Looking for something, James?"

"Genius."

I read the list. Many of the places they believed to be passageways were nonsensical but they had a couple accurate guesses written down as well. If they truly believed there were hundreds I wondered how long they would investigate for before giving up. Would they become the first to discover them all?

They certainly wasted no time in trying.

When James whipped out his invisibility cloak I wasn't surprised. Generations of Potter's had disappeared under that cloak whenever they saw the need; I never assumed the youngest member would be any different. The boys, however, broke out in uproar.

"You absolute git. You only mention this now, why?"

"Wow, an invisibility cloak! Amazing."

"Where did you get it from, James? James! Stop laughing."

James' head reappeared, though his body still remained hidden. His glasses were skew-whiff from laughter. "Your faces!" He paused to replay the scene and burst out laughing again.

"Let me try it on."

James handed the cloak over to Sirius and while the invisible boy tried to find his reflection in the mirror, he began to explain.

"It's was my dad's. He got it from my grandfather, who got it from my great-grandfather and so on." He grinned. "Now it's all mine."

Sirius re-emerged. "When you say _all _yours, I hope you mean yours and your three best friends'."

"As long as you promise to put it to good use."

"By good use," Remus enquired, "you do mean pranking?"

"Pranking, exploring, generally getting up to no good. If you're unsure whether your mission is worthy, all you have to do is ask."

"Excellent," Sirius said, passing the cloak to Peter.

When it was Remus' turn to try it he held it up in front of him. "It's big."

James nodded. "Big enough for four people I reckon."

"There's only one way to find out."

And so rather than heading to bed that night, they stayed awake, huddled together on James' bed with the cloak clutched firmly in the hands of its owner. They took it in turns to peer out into the common room, having decided it was wise to wait until it was empty so no-one became suspicious about the portrait hole opening.

Finally, Peter returned from his look-out. "All empty."

"Let's go."

Though there was still plenty of material to spare they huddled together in the middle of the cloak. As they wandered down the corridor they became clumsy, tripping or stumbling into each other. Their curses as they did so were kept to a minimum but James was soon banned from speaking altogether as whispering seemed impossible for him.

They wandered around my floors with little aim, unable to decide which possibilities to check out first. They stopped by each statue, jumped on each wobbly floorboard and Sirius even dared peer into the visor of one of the suit of armours. As he let go of the helmet it clattered and the sound echoed around the hallway. Remus grabbed his wrist and, taking over the lead from James, quickly steered them away from the scene. Unfortunately he only led them instead to a worse situation. As they were hastily stumbling down a corridor a door opened and Slughorn strode out, yawning. Remus reacted the quickest, throwing a hand out to stall the others. They flattened themselves against the wall. James clamped a hand over his mouth, afraid his jagged breaths would give them away.

Slughorn frowned slightly, and double checked the classroom he came out of. Then he shrugged, pulled out a flask from his pocket and took a long, deep sniff. It seemed to relax him, and he wandered away without a further glance.

The close encounter was enough to bring the mission to a close. They made it back to the dormitory without further incident, and as soon as their door was shut stared at each other, relieved they hadn't been caught. Sirius' laughter broke the silence.

"Thank Merlin it was only Sluggy."

"Ha," James agreed. "I've never seen anyone so confused."

"Shame we didn't find anything though," Peter mused.

Sirius' laughter subsided. "Never give up so soon."

Remus gave a curt nod. "Indeed. Right boys, I'm off to bed."

He drew the curtain around himself. Though surprised of the sudden farewell the other boys assumed him to be tired. I, of course, knew the real reason. He was terrified if he looked them in the eyes he'd give away the truth about the one passageway he was all too familiar with.


	2. First year, part two

**Firstly, massive massive thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted. It means a lot, and I can only hope you continue to enjoy it. Please let me know if you are :)**

**2.**

Christmas is one of those things I've learnt to put up with. For a start, every year the professors and a few willing prefects insist on covering me in decorations; tinsel, mistletoe and flashing baubles – singing Christmas trees even made an appearance once. That I can just about tolerate, but the student's excitement is harder to abide.

All four marauders had opted to stay with me this year, and therefore they were among the most energised.

"It'll be the best Christmas ever," Sirius announced as soon as they'd signed the sheet and confirmed they were staying. "Friends, presents and best of all, no parents."

"I'm surprised Mum even let me stay," Peter admitted.

"She knows she can't compete with us."

"True." James ruffled his hair. "Don't think my parents were happy about it either, though. Mum's sent me about three owls already, just reminding me to send a card. As if I would forget."

"Not after not sending your dad's present, anyway."

James grinned. "Don't want a howler ruining our Christmas now, do we?"

"_I'll _probably get one anyway. Merry Christmas Gryffindor scum."

"Would they actually say that?" Remus asked.

"Well, there would probably be a few long words and curses thrown in, but yeah."

"That's horrible."

"I don't care." Sirius suddenly became interested in inspecting the end of his fraying tie. "What about you anyway, Remus? Don't you have to see your mum?"

"I made an excuse," he replied quickly. He licked his lips. "Said I had too much work. They can't argue with that."

"Think we've had a bad influence on this one, Sirius. Lying, Remus?"

"It had to be done." Remus cleared his throat. "Unless she gets worse or something. It's not unlikely."

And so, despite learning there would be no rest from the tiring behaviour of the four boys, I took Remus' hint. There would be a full moon over Christmas. I couldn't understand why he'd chosen to stay at school at first, knowing how hard he struggled each month to hide the signs, but after interpreting a letter to his mother it all made sense. The wolf needed familiarity.

Still, I wondered how he'd manage to conceal his condition this time.

* * *

"It's cold," Peter said. "Far too cold."

"Be a man, Pete. There's no type of weather too bad for Quidditch."

Before Peter had a further chance to complain, James gave his friend a gentle shove forcing him along the stands. He followed the boy, making sure Sirius and Remus were close behind.

"It's alright for you," Peter replied, with a nod to James' many layers. He wiggled his bare fingers. "Look, they're turning blue."

Sirius leaned over James, with a wicked grin. He tapped his wand on Peter's fingers and a crimson glow spread across them. "A much more respectable colour."

Peter inspected his hands. "That may be the case, but they're still freezing. Know any heating charms?"

Sirius leant back in his seat, smirking. "No. And I don't know the counter-curse either."

James' laugh was loud and only interrupted by raucous cheering as the players paraded into the stadium.

"That'll be me next year." James leaned forwards in his seat, listening attentively as the Gryffindor team were announced. He claps grew more enthusiastic as the captain flew out, lapping the court. "I'll be captain too, of course."

"Keep dreaming. Bell's a legend."

"Shut up, Sirius. Give me a couple of years and I'll be there too; handsome Quidditch captain, fighting off dozens of girls." He turned to the boys. "Though I'd be a gentleman, of course. Only one girlfriend at once."

"A girlfriend?" Remus said, eyebrows raised.

"Can't let a fine wizard like me go to waste."

"You're an idiot," Sirius said. "No girl would want you."

"Git. It's all lies. There's someone already interested, actually."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

James' eyes drifted along the bench. "Lily Evans. She can't resist me."

* * *

If I wasn't so used to it, I'd be surprised at how quickly silence can be replaced by noise and how rapidly the change can spread. Despite the depleted numbers in the holidays, Christmas always exceeds every other day in terms of how fast the school awakens.

In the first year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Sirius was the first to awake. He rolled over in bed before realising which day it was and sitting bolt upright with a smile on his face. Still clad in pyjamas he climbed out of bed and ran over to James' where he proceeded to jump on his friend.

James let out a girly shriek and the noise alerted Peter who came plodding over, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You're lucky it's Christmas, Sirius," he said as he joined them. "Any other day I'd have punched you for that rude awakening."

"_You'd_ have punched him? It was me the git landed on."

"I could take you both on and still win. Besides, don't pretend you didn't love waking up to this face."

"Apart from Snivellus, you're the last person I'd choose."

"Liar," Sirius said, shoving James over so they sat side by side on the bed. "Hey, we're still missing one. Remus!"

They looked expectantly towards Remus' bed.

"Remus, it's Christmas day!"

With a dramatic sigh Sirius sprung of the bed and whipped the curtains surrounding Remus to the side without a warning. He was preparing to replicate the way he had pounced on James, but a look at Remus gave him second thoughts.

"Merlin, you okay?"

Sirius' exclamation caused the others to rush around. The noise made Remus groan. With great effort he managed to squint up at his friends, but either he made no attempt to stop shaking or wasn't capable of doing so.

"No," he croaked. "Ill."

"Bad timing," Peter said.

"Always is," Remus muttered. He pushed his way through the boys, stumbling towards the bathroom with Sirius persistently behind him. He barely made it to the toilet when his legs gave way, his knees hit the floor and he violently vomited into the basin.

When he'd finished retching he wiped a hand across his mouth. A hand on his back startled him.

"You're burning up, Remus," Sirius said.

"It'll pass."

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing."

"No, I don't need to, I-"

"I can come with you."

"No!"

The compassion in Sirius' eyes faded as he was shouted at. "Suit yourself." He stomped back out the bathroom.

It took them two hours in total to persuade Remus to go to the hospital wing, in which time they'd missed the special Christmas breakfast and their presents remained unopened at the foot of their beds.

As they walked together, with Remus allowing James and Sirius to keep him steady, he did his best to persuade them he was okay.

"I'm only going so you three can get on with enjoying the day."

"Are you kidding? We're staying with you."

"No, you're going to go back. You're going to open your presents and have..." he groaned and took a deep breath. "Have the best Christmas dinner of your life."

"Not unless you're with us."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Maybe all you need is a potion or two." His stomach rumbled loudly.

They heaved him onto the nearest bed, causing enough commotion to bring Madam Pomfrey running.

"What's wrong?"

"Remus is ill. Looks like a nasty virus."

Madam Pomfrey eyed Remus suspiciously, and the minute shrug he gave her was enough to set her into action.

"Right, out, out. My patient needs space."

"Sorry," James said, cheerfully. "We promised we'd stay.

"I'll be fine without you."

"But _better _with us."

"No, you heard him." The witch brandished her wand, and the boys hastily scuttled out.

James winked and mimed pulling a cloak over his head.

When they'd gone Remus finally allowed himself to lay back against the pillows. "It's going to be a rough one tomorrow."

He'd barely fallen asleep when he found himself being gently shaken awake. He felt a hand firmly over his mouth and wriggled violently in a moment of panic.

"No, Remus, don't. It's only us. Stay quiet."

His eyes flew open to see Sirius' face alarmingly close to his. His friend removed his hand, so Remus was able to sit up and turn to see James and Peter both heavily laden with bags.

"What is this?"

"Christmas. How are you feeling?"

"Better. A bit. You shouldn't have come."

"Nonsense. We've been waiting all day for this," James said. He placed the bags as delicately as he could on the floor, and made himself comfy on one of the two chairs by the bed.

Peter took the other chair, while Sirius climbed on the bed, squashing one of Remus' legs in the process.

"Oops, sorry Remus. Right, James. Dish them out."

James fished into the first bag and pulled out a badly wrapped parcel. He read the label. "Pete, this one's yours."

Peter took the present with a grin, and enthusiastically unwrapped the gift. "A scarf," he said. "Oh. A Gryffindor scarf, even better." He wrapped the garment loosely around his neck. "Thanks Gran."

James nodded with acceptance and reached for a further present. "Remus'."

Remus accepted the parcel, but didn't open it with Peter's excitement. "I don't understand. You've waited all day without opening your presents."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Did we, or did we not, agree we'd open everything together?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well then," James said with finality. "Get unwrapping."

* * *

"He seemed alright last time we visited," Peter repeated for the third time."

"I _know_," Sirius said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Must have been a progressive thing. My Grandad, the muggle one – he had this illness. Sometimes he was fine, other times couldn't get out of bed. But then he died."

"But Remus isn't _dying,_ Pete." Sirius hastily turned to James, eyes wide. "Is he?"

"No! No, of course not." James frowned. "You're right though; it makes no sense. And did you see his arms? All bandaged up. How can a virus make you bleed?"

"It wasn't a virus."

"Pomfrey should just tell us what's wrong. No, screw that. _Remus _should tell us. He's meant to be our friend."

"Well if he won't tell us, we'll have to find out for ourselves."

"Reckon we can?"

"Without a doubt."

* * *

Though I noticed a change in Sirius, James and Peter's demeanour after declaring their determination to find out what was wrong with Remus, they were unable to distance themselves from pranks for very long. The area of the common room they'd claimed for their own had become their new plotting area.

"The problem is," James said, "Slytherins are just asking to be pranked."

Peter leaned forward in his seat. "We could try sticking something like that to Snivellus this time."

"What, 'curse me' written across his forehead?"

Peter nodded.

"Don't want to get predictable though," Sirius chipped in. "I'm thinking bigger than Snivelley." He began to count on his fingers, but quickly surpassed the number and gave up. "I know far too many Slytherins that deserve all we can give them; it'd have to be a large scale prank."

"Right." James nodded. "And it sounds like the perfect opportunity to use Sirius' common room knowledge."

"So we head there under the cloak – Sirius can show us the way – and follow someone when they enter." Remus recalled the only section of the prank they'd managed to discuss before. "Then what?"

"No ideas, Remus?"

"None yet."

"But you're the master of ideas!"

"No, that's you and James. I'm the problem solver. And Pete's the... Pete's the decoy."

"I'm the what?"

Remus tried to suppress a smile. "You prevent us from getting in trouble, put it like that."

"Oh." Peter sat up straighter in his seat. "Yeah, that sounds like me."

"But what can we _do_?" Sirius moaned. "What do they really hate?"

"Us," James grinned. "Let's stick our faces all over the walls."

"And presume we wouldn't be suspected?" Remus said.

"Spoil sport."

"They have portraits everywhere," Sirius said, slowly. "You reminded me of the photographs I've seen, James. They must be of famous Slytherins, I suppose."

"What you thinking?"

"If we could confund the portraits properly it shouldn't be too difficult to get them to do our bidding."

"You might be on to something." James frowned, thoughtfully. "Could the portraits curse the Slytherins for us do you reckon, Remus?"

"I don't see how." He paused, a tongue running across his lips as he pondered. "Sure they're wizards in the pictures?"

"I think so."

"Well then they must have wands with them. We could definitely get them to point their wands and say the spell. The curse wouldn't leave the picture, though."

"We could do the spells ourselves from under James' cloak," Peter said.

"That's what I was thinking; only it wouldn't be from the right angle."

They fell into a despondent silence as they struggled to find a solution.

"Have you ever heard of a spellbox?" Sirius asked

The other three shook their heads.

"They're old fashioned, really. We used to have them at home so my parents could leave us alone and still be sure we'd behave. It's a tiny magical box and you aim the spells you want to use into it. Then when triggered it fires the spell. Stopped me and Regulus going near things we shouldn't."

Even though I was familiar with the Black family, it surprised me that they still used illegal spellboxes and that Sirius was so blasé about it. I hoped his attitude proved that he truly belonged in Gryffindor. Surely, any Slytherin at heart would know the dark functions for the device; leaving the boxes in enemy territory as a time bomb, killing someone and leaving no visible culprit. He looked innocent enough at that point, watching the others to see if they approved of his suggestion.

And they certainly did.

"So we could pre-cast the spells into these boxes, is that right?" James asked. "Then place them by the portraits, and it looks like they're the ones casting it."

"Is that possible Remus?"

"Probably. Where can we get the spellboxes though?"

"I'll write home. Regulus might be able to find some and send them if I bribe him with enough chocolate."

James grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know, boys, this may well be our best one yet."

"Excellent," Sirius said. "Except I think we need a name. Something that says we're the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen."

"How about 'The-best-pranksters-Hogwarts-has-ever-seen'?" James suggested, laughing.

"Not very snappy," Peter said, unusually serious. "The four geniuses?"

Sirius pulled a face. "We're not _that _boring."

"The marauders," Remus said. "The four marauders."

And with that, they were born.

* * *

"Show me your arms!"

"No! Sirius, what's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _you_, don't you mean?"

"Get lost."

"Not unless you make me."

Remus pushed his friend backwards with all the strength he could muster.

It was enough. Sirius stumbled and instinctively grabbed his friend's wrist to prevent himself from falling.

"Aha."

"Get off, get off me!"

Sirius' grip was firm, his nails digging into the sensitive skin around Remus' wrist. With his other hand he shoved the sleeve of Remus' uniform jumper up his arm, revealing three long pink scars. On closer inspection, Sirius could see other injuries, ghosts of scars from the past. Their eyes met and Remus snatched his arm away, hastily rolling the sleeve back down.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Just accidents. A violent dog."

"Then why wouldn't you show me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"No you're not."

Remus turned, afraid to look at Sirius, afraid to reveal the fear in his eyes. He slunk over to his bed and sat on the floor by the foot of it, drawing his knees to his chest.

Sirius remained where he was standing, staring blankly at the floor. "What if I can help?"

"You can't help, Sirius. There's nothing that needs helping."

"What if I said I knew?"

Remus' head snapped round. He stared at Sirius, trying to work out if he was telling the truth.

Sirius' voice came out as a whisper. "What if I said I didn't care?" He walked over to his friend and crouched down on the floor next to him.

"About what?"

"That you're a... werewolf."

Again they stared at each other, watching carefully for any signs revealing what they were feeling. Sirius' mouth twitched into a smile, but the gesture had adverse effects. Remus pushed him again, sending the boy sprawling on the floor.

"No! No!" His fists rained down on Sirius' chest. "I hate you, I hate you, I-"

The door slammed open and James burst in, closely followed by Peter. "What is going on? We could hear you down there." They drew to a halt, shocked by the scene.

Remus' punches became feeble and so intermittent that Sirius was able to push himself up on his elbows and slide away.

"I think I've found something out," he said softly to James, but all the time his gaze remained on Remus. "Is it true, Remus?"

The silence lasted far too long.

"It's true." Remus swallowed desperately, and wetted his lips. "I'm a werewolf."

"Oh." James said.

"That's all you can say? I've just told you I'm a... and you say 'oh'?"

"Well, yeah," James replied. "What were you expecting?"

"You should be disgusted, scared, angry, I don't know."

"I've already told you," Sirius said. "It doesn't bother me."

Remus looked up. He saw the earnestness in Sirius' eyes, James ruffling his hair and looking more relaxed than ever, and Peter frantically nodding to Sirius' sentiments. Then suddenly his cheeks were wet and he realised he was sobbing and not quietly either. Sirius' arms came around him first and the other two followed so that they ended up in a big heap on the floor.

"You can't tell anyone," he said. "Promise me. Please."

"We won't tell anyone."

"Never?"

"Never. And we'll help you."

Remus tried to shake his head, but James' hand was on his shoulder.

"When's the next full moon?"

"You can't come."

"No, but we can help either side."

"Why? Why would you?" He looked to Sirius. "I was horrible."

Sirius shrugged. "Because we're the four marauders."

* * *

I watched as Remus trudged up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. One of the agreements they'd made in allowing him to live within me was that every few months they would meet to discuss how his transformations were going. It was the first meeting since he reluctantly admitted his condition to his friends and from the way he stared grimly at the floor I could tell he was preparing himself for the worst.

He gulped and knocked three times on the door.

"Ah, Mr Lupin. Come in, come in."

The office had been arranged so two mismatching armchairs, one with several patches, were sat haphazardly in the centre of the room. I can't admit it was to my taste, but the headmaster's office is the only area I have no control over. Dumbledore's tastes were almost the most eclectic I could remember, second only to the professor who elected a badger theme, proud to be the first (and only) headmaster to have come from Hufflepuff.

Remus hovered awkwardly by the chairs.

"We come to our final meeting of the school year. But you look concerned, dear boy. Please do sit down."

Remus sat and took a deep breath.

"Are the transformations proving harder than when we last met?"

"Not at all. They haven't changed. It's something else."

"Oh?" Dumbledore rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a bag of muggle confectionary. "Sweet?"

"No thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore popped a violet coloured sweet in his mouth. "Please do continue."

"It's to do with my friends, Sir."

"Ah yes. Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew, I believe. Is the story about your sick mother not quite enough for their vivid imaginations?"

Remus chewed at his lip. "You remember telling me I must keep my condition a secret?"

"Yes."

"I tried. But Sir, I'm afraid I broke our promise."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I'm _really _sorry. But they know. All three of them." Remus paused for breath and frantically swallowed. "Sirius guessed. I couldn't lie."

"And how did they react?" Dumbledore's voice remained calm.

"They didn't mind." Remus still sounded surprised at the fact. "They wanted to help, actually. I told them they couldn't."

"And do you trust them not to tell anyone?"

"I do."

"Then that is enough for me."

Remus stared at the professor. "It is?"

"Yes. Friendship is one of the strongest forms of love, and I can tell you boys have a very strong bond between you. You believe they will keep their knowledge private, and I believe they are loyal enough to do so."

"Right." Remus paused. "So. I'm not getting expelled?"

Dumbledore began to smile. "My dear boy, no. Not today, anyway. I can't promise the outcome will be the same in regards to your pranks."

Remus' face reddened, but he chanced a small smile. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"No need to apologise." Dumbledore pressed the bag of sweets into Remus' hand. "Take these for you and your friends. You may go."

Remus stood.

"Oh, and Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Have a delightful summer."


	3. Second year

**Bit of a longer wait that I would have liked but I suddenly became busy and when I had free time again I'd lost the flow. But I got there eventually, and it's a nice long part as it's the whole of second year in one go.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, nice to hear people are enjoying it. I'd also love to know what I can improve on, so keep the comments coming :)**

**3.**

It didn't take long after the boys burst into the castle for me to notice something was bothering one of them. Sirius sat silent throughout the sorting, throwing angry looks towards the Slytherin table at regular intervals.

It appeared James had noticed too. "In the name of Merlin, are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

Sirius' glare was re-directed at him.

"Are you not happy to be back?"

"I'm happy." Sirius' mouth curved into a beaming grin, displaying his pearly teeth. "See." As soon as he'd finished speaking he dropped the expression and returned to looking grim.

James opened his mouth, but across the table Remus caught his eye, subtly shaking his head and mouthing the word 'later'.

And so I waited impatiently for later, wishing, not for the first time, that I was able to keep an eye on students over holidays and not just while they were in my midst. I expected the four of them to disappear to their dormitory as soon as possible, but Sirius threw himself on his favourite common room chair, and the others were left with little choice but to join him.

"Hey, Potter."

James looked up to see Kevin Bell standing in front of him, arms folded but smiling broadly.

"Good holidays?"

"Not bad, thanks. Yours?"

"Look, Potter, I'll get to it. You must have heard the team's a bit depleted since the summer. "I've seen you fly. I'm making no promises, but trials are next Saturday."

"You're asking me to try-out?"

"If you're game."

"I was going to come anyway."

"Well that's good, I suppose." He paused. "I'm not usually keen on letting second years make the team, especially troublemakers like you."

James didn't seem perturbed by the label. "But you can't afford to let Slytherin win again."

"I can't."

"And I'm a good flyer."

"You are. But Potter, keep your head down. I'm not willing to risk the team by having a player who's in detention more often than on the pitch."

"I'll try my best." James grinned. "Thanks, Bell." Without waiting for the older boy to leave James turned to his friends. "Did you hear that? Told you I'd be on the team."

Sirius grunted.

"Sorry, did you say something, Sirius?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about me."

James let out an exaggerated sigh. "I _am _worried about you. You've been in a foul mood all day. I thought you of all people would be glad to be back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you hate being at home."

The look in Sirius' eyes grew dangerous.

"All I heard from you all summer was how much you wanted to see us again. Well, we're here now."

"Are you? Well it won't be for long if you're considering quitting pranks for Quidditch."

James ignored the warning hand Remus put on his arm. "I wouldn't just forget you like that. Not everyone's like your family."

Sirius stood up. "You know nothing." He stomped off towards the dormitory.

The boys watched him go, almost frozen. As soon as he'd disappeared round the corner and they were left with nothing else to stare at, the curse broke and they stood up hastily, tripping over each other as they rushed to catch him up. The commotion caught the attention of several other pupils, especially the tiny first year James ran into.

They barged into the room.

Sirius looked up, startled, one fist still clenched in his hair as if he hadn't expected them to follow. He forcibly relaxed his body, looking calm except for his wild eyes. "They wanted me moved to Slytherin. I fucking hate them."

"You're not going anywhere."

"That's what I said. Dumbledore too, actually."

"They went to Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

Sirius' tones were strained. "They didn't want Gryffindor influencing me any more than it already has."

James scoffed. "Like we could change you if we tried."

Sirius stared at his friend, and I waited for another explosion of anger. Instead he laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't listen to such an idiot."

There was a silence in the room that almost asked to be filled with an apology. None came, but neither did any requests.

"They're fucking disgusting," he said, "Slytherins."

"I know, mate."

"At least you escape them in the holidays." He shook his head. "Bellatrix and Narcissa are more welcome at home than I am. And they bring _them _with them. Malfoy, Lestrange. _Snape_."

"Snivellus was at your house?" Peter said, squinting as if he was trying to imagine Sirius and Snape sat side by side at the dinner table.

"Loads," he said, grimly. "Trying to turn my own brother against me."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Well you know what that calls for?"

"What?"

"A prank. A massive prank."

"Yeah? Not scared it'll mess up your Quidditch career?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

* * *

The success of their first prank of the year managed to convince Sirius that James had no intentions of deserting them. However, on the morning of the Quidditch trials James refused to speak in any other voice than the high pitched imitation of those who had foolishly eaten the peaches they had charmed.

The boy's laughed at him but I suspected they were unaware of his motives. From the glances he shot at Sirius when his friend's head was turned I knew James' behaviour was another attempt at keeping spirits high.

"Nervous, James?" Peter asked through a mouthful of toothpaste

"Nothing to be nervous about; we all know I'll make it."

"Yeah," Remus said. "The team would be stupid to turn down someone who sounds as if they're on helium."

James looked confused, but threw a pillow in Remus' direction just in case it was an insult. It missed.

Remus looked pointedly at where the pillow lay on the floor. "What position are you trying out for again?"

"Shut up." He'd finally relinquished the voice. "It's nearly time. And I better hear you cheering."

They were true their word and the encouragement coming from their section of the stands was the noisiest I could recall during try-outs. Sirius was on his feet shouting 'Potter for the team', now suddenly keen on the idea. I suspected it had been Sirius' mood, not the prospect itself, which had caused such a negative reaction.

I watched James. His flying, as he liked to proudly announce, was excellent. He caught the ball every time it was thrown at him and only missed one goal, the one where he was too busy winking at Lily Evans to concentrate properly. However, his moment came when one of the other students trying out for chaser leant too far as a ball span towards him. Not only did he completely miss but with a yelp he slipped off the broom and began to plummet towards the earth below.

James, several metres higher, directed his broom and leant forwards to create the fastest speed possible. He shot towards the boy, so focused on reaching him he didn't hear the shouts telling him to stop, that he'd get hurt as well. They were still in the air when James managed to position himself correctly to break the boy's fall. The boy sprawled across the broom, winded, but managing to pull himself to a sitting position with James' help. However, the boy was older and bigger and James, unused to flying with a passenger, was unable to steady his broom. Though the speed was reduced they were still heading directly towards the ground.

The end of the broom hit first, and the boys ricocheted onto the field, landing on the ground with loud thumps. They were both pale and sweaty; the boy who James had saved was moaning and holding his stomach but though James was clutching his wrist he was grinning at everyone who came running over.

"Merlin, you okay?"

The older boy threw up.

James watched him with interest. "He's not." He inhaled, shakily. "I'm fine, but think I've broken my wrist."

Bell shook his head at him. "You shouldn't have endangered yourself."

"I didn't think," James said. "I just _did_."

"Well you're lucky it's only your wrist that's broken," Bell said. He pointed at Sirius, Remus and Peter. "You three, get these two to the hospital wing safely. Try-outs are finished."

James let Peter help him to his feet. "Does that mean you've made your decision?"

Bell rolled his eyes. "James Potter, will you be Gryffindor's new chaser?"

"Kevin Bell, I'd be delighted."

Bell nodded. "Just... no more heroics, please, Potter."

Once James' wrist was mended and bandaged up for support they headed back to the common room.

Sirius was the first through the portrait and took one long at the gaggle of students eagerly awaiting the results of the trial. He grabbed James' good arm and dragged him through, thrusting the arm in the air.

"Witches and wizards," he began loudly. "I'm proud to present not only Gryffindor's newest chaser but also hero of the hour. Mr James Potter, everyone."

* * *

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall began. "Believe it or not I'm thrilled to have you on the Gryffindor team, but if I hear one more word about it in my lessons I shall have to ask Mr Bell to reconsider."

James gaped at her. "You wouldn't."

"Is that something you wish to put to the test?"

"Sorry, Professor. I'm just excited; you see I really think I-"

"Potter!"

"Sorry." James squinted at the paper in front of him. He had written a few notes but also drawn a picture of a stick man on a broomstick which he had charmed to fly across the page. He drew and shaded in a circle, then watched the stick man chase after it.

Peter nudged him. "Concentrate. McGonagall's about to blow."

"What are we doing?" James hissed.

"We _were_ learning how to turn a slug into a toothbrush. Now we're doing it," Peter said, looking dubious. "You're with me."

"Right."

James listened as Peter attempted the spell. The slug grew several extra antennas but nothing else happened.

"You don't suppose she's going to make us use these as a toothbrush do you?"

"She can't," James said, not sounding confident.

"All the same, I think we better get practising."

They took it in turns brandishing their wands but aside from the antennas and an interesting mint green stripe nothing happened.

"What use will this be when I'm an international Quidditch player anyway?"

Peter coughed. "McGonagall at two o'clock."

James threw him a look but kept quiet except for the repeating the required spell.

There was no accomplishment for a while. I knew from watching the class on many occasions that it was a difficult transformation to master. It was hard for twelve and thirteen year olds to comprehend the transition from a slug to a toothbrush without feeling disgusted at the thought putting a slug anywhere near their mouths. For once, the successful students weren't always the most intelligent but the ones who were the least squeamish.

This time the triumphant shout came from Sirius.

"Hey, I did it! Take that, Remus." He proudly held up the dirty brown toothbrush and displayed it to the class.

McGonagall sighed. "I might have known. Five points to Gryffindor."

* * *

It was two in the morning but Sirius hadn't been in his bed for hours. Instead he sat by the window staring out across my grounds, eyes wide and lip trembling. It wasn't the first time I'd caught him here on a full moon night, watching the Whomping Willow as if he could somehow send a message to the boy who had crept beneath it. If he looked away it was only for a second and his gaze always flickered to Remus' empty bed.

He remained frozen there until the sun was up. I expected him to collapse back in bed as usual, and fall asleep amid James' gentle snores, but instead he rummaged around in the latter's bag until his fist clasped onto a cloak.

He pulled the cloak over his head, vanishing from sight. I followed the hushed footsteps through the castle and across the grounds. It took him several attempts to levitate a rock onto the exact spot and I was sure his muttered swearing would soon get him caught. Instead, he managed to sneak through the hole.

As soon as he was inside the branches turned wild.

In the tunnel he removed the cloak, revealing the sudden whiteness of his face. He stumbled along the passageway clearly too preoccupied to cast a spell, but after a while his eyes became accustomed to the darkness and were able to detect a ramshackle door some distance ahead of him. He strode forward with new determination.

He yanked the door but it swung open with ease, clattering against the wall. As he climbed the stairs, his breaths began to fall heavy and rugged. He paused for a second, fingering a missing chunk in the wall and gazing up and down at the damage, much of the wallpaper clawed away. When he continued walking he relied heavily upon the banister to keep him upright.

Through the next door he found his friend.

Remus was naked and unconscious, lying face down on cold floor. His back was besmirched with many deeps cuts and the bottom of his leg stuck out at an impossible angle.

Sirius froze by the door, one hand still on the handle, the other clutching James' cloak. He had never seen Remus prior to treatment before and though his stomach was churning at the state of his friend he was unable to move his eyes. Remus was pale beneath the blood and Sirius could see old scars littered across his body. On his lower back was the trace of vicious teeth marks from the childhood attack, but Sirius couldn't help but think that the half of the bite that was on Remus' stomach and hidden from view seemed the most deadly.

His eyes flickered to the side profile of Remus' face. Despite the previous night's agonies he looked as relaxed as he did when he slept, eyelashes fluttering on delicate skin. Sirius forced himself to concentrate on that part of Remus, imagining he was waking him for a prank not bringing him into a painful reality.

However, he still couldn't manage more than a whisper. "Remus."

There was no reply.

Sirius waited, willing Remus to wake of his own accord. Instead, he heard footsteps from below. He headed to the corner and threw the cloak over his head.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to Remus so fast I thought she may have been oblivious to Sirius' presence even if he wasn't invisible. Gentle fingers found a pulse and with a sigh of relief she rolled him onto his back.

The movement jolted Remus into consciousness. He groaned with pain as a greeting and whimpered as the blanket the witch placed upon him grazed against his injuries.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, sorry." She brushed Remus' knotted and sweaty hair off his forehead. "It won't be long now remember, then I'll get you a pain potion and you can have a nice long sleep."

Remus retched, causing his whole body to shudder. He cried out. "Leg."

"I know. We'll get it fixed soon."

Remus watched her while she strapped his leg up for the journey. "Scars?"

"Maybe some," she replied. "None on your face though, all easy to hide."

"Good," Remus said, weakly.

Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and helped Remus shuffle onto it. His teeth were gritted but he still emitted small moans. Once secured, the injured boy was levitated out the door.

The silence in the room was disturbed by a thud that I can only presume was Sirius slumping to the floor.

* * *

"You guys are unbelievable," Remus announced one wintery Sunday afternoon. "You moan about being bored but we've still all those passageways to find."

"Can't be done, Remus."

"James is right; they're secret for a reason."

Remus looked from one boy to the other. "What has happened to you two? Pete, what's happened to them?"

"I beg your pardon," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Giving up so easily!"

"Yeah, well." James lifted his head from where he lay sprawled on the floor. "We have the willow. And we found one."

Remus looked round to check no-one was listening, reassured when everyone looked engrossed in other tasks. "We don't need a shortcut to divination when none of us even take the subject."

"I might steal a crystal ball." James rolled into a sitting position, as if to act on the plan right away. "Might chuck it at Snivellus' head."

"Or attach it as a replacement," Sirius said, finally grinning. "He'd look so much prettier."

James snorted.

"No." Remus said. "The only marauding we'll be doing today is finding these passageways." He paused, and looked hopefully towards the fourth boy. "Pete, you want to come, don't you?"

Peter pulled a face. "You go. I'll just stay here and..." He yelped as James decided he was finished with the floor and needed chair space. "Get off you great sod."

"This is comfier."

Peter shoved him to no effect. "Tell you what, Remus. If you help me escape _this_ I'll come with you."

Remus jumped to his feet and pulled James off the smaller boy. "Done deal."

Peter groaned. "Fine."

With three out of the four boys now standing it didn't take long before a battle ensued to force Sirius up as well. He clung on to the chair at first, impressively staying seated, but a risky manoeuvre of letting go with one hand in order to grab his wand was his downfall. He screeched as he was dragged up, trying to enlist the help of those watching them, but no-one moved.

He managed to get his fingers around his wand and pulled it out his pocket, pointing it at his friends.

He smirked. "Don't think I won't do it."

James laughed and was the only one who didn't let go.

"You, James Potter, are going to pay."

"Oh, yeah?" He grabbed his own wand in return and moved it so the tip flicked a bit of Sirius' hair. "Prepare to be bald."

None of the hexes that were thrown were vicious ones, but they still managed to cause enough commotion for all the other Gryffindors to watch. When they could no longer think of original spells through their laughter they allowed Remus and Peter to lead them away.

"You've been an excellent audience," Sirius called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

The boys thudded down corridors, their footsteps and chatter echoing around me. None of them bothered to check for fellow students. Presumably they had learnt that when the weather turned foul everyone huddled inside, although it was possible they simply lacked the element of caution I was used to associating with the younger years.

James, being the fastest, was the first to reach the site of their previous discovery. He skidded to a halt, causing Sirius to crash into him with a cry. James peered into the portrait and with a smirk at the fortune teller, poked the corner of the tent she sat in. The woman adjusted her hat and with a look of long suffering stood up and walked over to open the tent, revealing a long and dark corridor.

The boys crowded round to peer down the passage, still as awestruck as when they first uncovered it. James moved to climb in but Remus pulled him back.

"We've got others to find, remember?"

They continued at a slower pace this time, eyes alert to find another clue to a passageway. They were on the fourth floor but their conversation seemed to be focus on checking portraits. While I was wary, I was also dubious. This secret was well hidden.

It wasn't long before tapping random pictures to no effect began to bore one of the marauders. I'd known what to expect and so kept my eyes on Sirius, waiting for the drawn out sighs and twiddling of his wand to start. The other boys either didn't notice him or chose to ignore it and so he grabbed Remus' wrist.

"This is boring, let's do something else."

"Like what?"

Sirius looked around him. "In here." He dragged Remus into the girl's bathroom. "James, Pete, come on."

They stood in the centre of the room, looking amazed by how tidy and sweet smelling I'd made the room.

"Er, Sirius," Peter said. "You do know this is the girl's?"

"I'm not stupid. Let's have some fun with it."

James' attention suddenly switched from the pink tinted lanterns to his friend. "What you thinking?"

"Girls are vein."

"You're vein."

"Shut up, that doesn't matter; it's not _our_ mirror we'll be jinxing."

"Jinxing to do what?" Remus asked.

"So that whenever a girl looks in it, it does something. It changes their appearance. It... it paints their face red and gold." He paused. "That can be done?"

Remus frowned. "I think so." He peered into the mirror as he considered.

It was too tempting for them to be so close and so determined to find another passageway. I knew I shouldn't interfere, but I told myself it was for the good of the students. They should be rewarded for their hard work searching.

I made Remus' reflection in the mirror wink at him.

He let out a shout. "Merlin! Did you guys see that?"

"What?"

"My reflection. It... winked?"

"You must have had something in your eye."

"No," Remus said slowly. "Look."

They crowded around the mirror and without even trying to resist this time I made Sirius' reflection stick his tongue out.

Sirius clamped his hand over his mouth. "Woah."

All four of the boys brandished their wands and tried numerous spells, but none which succeeded. When their knowledge had become dry, James pushed the others aside and stepped directly in front of the mirror.

"I swear," he said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Now show me your secrets."

With a plea like that I couldn't resist. The mirror swung open and another of my mysteries was revealed. Without a backward glance they climbed in and began to explore.

I hoped they would enjoy their trip to Hogsmeade.

* * *

James lapped the pitch on his broomstick.

"We won," he shouted. "Gryffindor are winners!"

Though he was still high in the air his words drifted over to the crowd. They increased their cheering and Sirius set up a series of chants congratulating his friend.

Amid the repetition of his surname, James dived to the floor, leaping off his broom and into a team hug. As he had scored the most goals he was jumped upon and being the smallest and youngest he was soon submerged within the pile of ecstatic Gryffindors. He didn't even notice when Sirius joined the team and encouraged other spectators to do the same.

They only broke apart when Madam Wood, the elderly Quidditch professor and referee, demanded they shake the hands of the other team. He beamed as he did so, the grin clearly unable to be subsided but still managing to rile the disappointed losers, unintentionally for once. He was still smiling when Professor McGonagall shook his hand and reminded him that the win was no excuse for missing homework.

Throughout the celebratory party his happiness never decreased, probably to do with the Butterbeer in his hand and amount of strangers that suddenly knew his name and wanted to congratulate him on his performance.

His three best friends watched, amused by his enthusiasm towards the attention but never jealous of his success. On the occasions they managed to speak to him they were just as excited to recap the match and allow him to enjoy the glory. Only once did Sirius remark on the size of his head, but they all laughed and the comment was immediately forgotten.

Similar to the marauders, most the other Gryffindors were too busy being pleased by the result to worry about how James Potter was suddenly respected by the prefects that had previously hated him.

I, however, managed to notice the one second year that felt otherwise. She shook her red hair over her shoulder and turned to her friend.

"And to think I said he couldn't get any more arrogant," Lily said.

* * *

Every time Sirius crept into the shack, I had watched intently. After his first visit I had expected him not to return, but every month his face settled into a determined grimace and he made the journey. His reactions had developed from horrified to sympathetic, but he still struggled to digest the state his friend ended up in and was always unusually quiet the following day. He had never mentioned the scenes in the shack to James or Peter.

Though Sirius was oblivious as he climbed the stairs, I had my suspicions. Something seemed different that day.

The naked heap of blood and limbs that was Remus, began to feebly stir as the door creaked open. His eyes flickered, taking in the surroundings. "Sirius?"

Sirius jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. The many months he had been visiting after the moon had engrained a routine in his head; he thought he knew exactly how long he could watch over the boy before needing to hide from the encroaching nurse. Remus had never awoken that early before. He blinked furiously, forcing himself to act. He crouched down beside his friend and gently laid the blanket over him as he'd seen Madam Pomfrey do many times.

"Does it hurt?"

"What are you doing here?" Remus croaked.

Sirius hesitated. "I've been before. You were never awake."

"How many times?"

Sirius was eerily still. "Four, now."

The silence between them lasted so long I began to wonder how these could be the same two boys who kept the professors and students entertained with their endless trouble and wit.

"I needed to check you were okay."

Remus turned his head away from the other boy. "That's not your job."

"I still want to."

"You shouldn't..." Remus whispered, "You should have told me you'd been coming."

For a moment Sirius' concerned face morphed to the expression he pulled when being scolded during lessons. "You would have been angry."

Remus' silence filled the room.

"Madam Pomfrey comes late sometimes. What if something happened?"

Remus took a deep breath, his face paling. "It wouldn't."

"How can you know that?" Sirius said, clenching his fist and barely managing to remain calm. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because, I don't want you to," Remus said. His voice faltered as he whipped his head back round to face Sirius. "I don't want you to see me like this." He clenched his eyes shut. "You don't need to know how bad it is."

Sirius' hand clutched the uninjured skin on Remus' bare shoulder. "Yes I do."

Remus' eyes remained shut so Sirius leaned closer to check his breathing. Reassured Remus was still conscious he sat down properly and frowned at his immobile friend.

"I've told you about my family," he began. "You know that they're evil bastards, so I'm sure you can imagine the things I was told about werewolves as I grew up. Obviously, I don't listen to most of what they say, and you're my friend so I don't care _what _you are, but I could still remember some of the things they said." He paused, checking Remus' reaction to his reference to the prejudices. "So I did my own research. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be annoyed and I didn't tell James or Pete because they're better than me, and they wouldn't have any negative thoughts anyway."

"They're not better than you," Remus said, wearily.

"They're not Blacks." He studied his friend's face again. "Are you mad?"

"Not yet," Remus said. "But go on."

"Eventually I found some books which didn't say the same as my parents; they told the truth. At least, I think they did. They said how much it hurts, especially if there wolf isn't let free." Sirius stopped talking, and stared at his hands as he picked at a nail. "They said people can die as they transform."

"That's elderly werewolves."

"Only elderly werewolves?"

"As far as I know. They get tired of the pain. Then one day their body can't take it anymore."

"Oh," Sirius said, sounding anything but reassured.

Remus let out a muffled groan. "Sirius, it hurts like hell, but I'm not going to die. Not yet anyway."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Remus hesitated, and wetted his cracked lips. "Is that why you've been coming here? Because you thought I was going to die?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to help."

"There isn't anything you can do. I meant that."

"I'll think of something," Sirius said. "That's another promise."


	4. Third year, part one

**Massive thanks to all those who have read/reviewed. I don't write just for reviews, but it means so much when people let me know they're enjoying things. Less people have been reading then I'd perhaps like, so please hit that button and leave a reply; it might encourage more readers, you never know. ****Constructive feedback is always welcome too, as are one word replies if that's easier. Or let me know what you'd like to happen. But that's as close to begging as I'm going to get, so on with the story.**

**Not as long as the last part, but this is only a section of third year. I'm hoping to update as soon as possible, but real life gets in the way sometimes!**

**Hope it's okay.**

**4.**

To say I always get lonely over the summer holidays would be inaccurate. The castle is unnaturally quiet, but I make the most of the break from the constant chaos by seeing it as a chance to relax, refresh myself and my furnishings, ensuring I look perfect for September. In fact, the only element of loneliness I can relate to is missing the frequent comments on my brilliance; there is only so much self-adoration one can stand, however justified it may be.

However, this year, I reluctantly found myself awaiting the return of four mischievous young boys. And so, among the throng of excited students, I attempted to seek out the marauders. I found three of them easily. James and Peter were trying to shield a limping Remus from the bustling crowd while all three desperately looked around, presumable searching for their fourth member.

I found him before they did.

Sirius was amid the first years, crouching slightly to hide the fact he was over a head taller than most of them. His hands were on the shoulders of a similar looking boy as he whispered frantically. As I decided to listen closer, I realised Sirius' face was tainted by a split lip.

"Forget them," Sirius said, "there's nothing they can do."

Regulus Black looked as apprehensive as Sirius had before sorting, but I suspected for different reasons. He raised his finger to point at Sirius' mouth. "They can do that."

"It's worth it. Remember what I said; you just need to ask."

"But, what if I-"

"If you what?" Sirius said, his face closer to his brother's and his voice suddenly low.

"Nothing."

"You _will_ try?"

Regulus bit his lip. "It might not be enough. I don't think I'd be much of a Gryffindor, really."

"I'll make sure you are."

"It's not just Mother and Father, you know. Bellatrix thinks I'd do so well in Slytherin. And all those people she's introduced me to, all the friends I've made."

Sirius' grip on his brother's shoulder tightened. "Snivellus?"

"That's not his-"

"You're not being friends with Snivellus."

"But, _why_?" Regulus whined. "Sirius, you can't always tell me what to do."

"Then let this be the last thing." Sirius' arm twitched, and I could tell he was struggling not to shake his brother. "You won't regret it, I _promise. _You know I don't break my promises to you."

Regulus' face scrunched up as he furiously considered.

Over the heads of the first years, Sirius noticed Professor McGonagall approaching, only a few seconds after I did.

"You'd better be in Gryffindor," he said. "I've got to go."

I watched Sirius sprint into the crowd and eventually make his way into the Great Hall. He spotted his friends on the far end of bench and shoved a fifth year out of the way so he could slide in beside Remus and opposite the others.

"Where were you?" James asked.

Sirius ignored him, instead shooting desperate looks towards the entrance, looking as if he was trying to telepathically convince Regulus to follow his advice.

James leaned across the table on his elbows. "Well," he said, trying a different tactic. "You two look like crap."

Remus pulled a face at his friend, one which was both accepting of the statement and slightly disgruntled at the bluntness.

Sirius' reacted much stronger. He swung his head back round to face James. "Fuck off. No I don't."

"Right. You walked into a door."

Sirius straightened his back and nodded.

"I would believe that from Pete but you're never that clumsy, mate."

Sirius looked over at to the entrance again. From his viewpoint he could just about see the first few students in the line. He squinted for Regulus.

Remus leant back to get in Sirius' line of sight and gain his attention. "You sure everything is okay?"

Sirius let his eyes meet Remus' and his brow faintly creased. But then the procession of first years was marched into the hall and his attention was only on his brother.

Regulus was the third to be called up. With another resemblance to Sirius, his eyes flickered between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables but he refused to look directly at anyone. He flinched when the hat called out the result and practically ran to sit by Bellatrix, to disappear among his peers.

Sirius thumped his fist down on the table. The sound echoed around the hall.

A cool, clear voice rang out. "No need for a tantrum, blood traitor; he's where he rightfully belongs." Bellatrix's grin was wide.

Sirius turned furiously to glare at his cousin. On one side of her sat Regulus, with his head down and hands in his lap. On her other side, Snape looked as smug as Bellatrix. He opened his mouth but before he was able to speak, Remus' hand gripped his arm and pulled him back round to face them.

"Calm," Remus said.

Sirius breaths fell fast and heavy but even when they had subsided he stayed unusually quiet and still throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

"This must be a record," James said, as he strode through the dormitory door. He threw himself down on his bed and landed on top of Sirius' legs. His bed was the closest to the entrance and therefore the other boys were always encroaching, but he still looked surprised that the other boy was there.

Sirius pulled his feet from under James. "What is?"

"Two weeks since the start of term." James scanned the room to make sure Remus and Peter were listening. "Two weeks, and we've not pulled off a single prank."

"What about Violet Atkins?" Peter reminded them. "During Defence."

"Ha," Sirius said. "Yeah, that was funny."

"It was spontaneous, though." James ruffled his hair. "Doesn't count. Besides I shouldn't have done it."

Sirius and Peter gawped at him.

Remus joined them on the bed, nudging Sirius slightly so he had room to sit. "Violet was embarrassed. Notice how she always sits at the back now?" He raised his eyebrows. "That means Lily Evans does too. And _that _means James can't stare at her so easily."

Sirius poked James' thigh with his foot. "Thought you were over Evans?"

"I was, until she got prettier over the summer." He paused. "I told her that, actually. The bit about her getting prettier."

"Idiot. What did she say?"

"She asked if that meant I thought she was ugly before. I said no, of course, said that it was just because her boobs had grown a bit."

"_James_!"

"Yeah, she didn't approve either. Sent a stinging jinx at my... well, not at my arm like usual."

Sirius cackled. "Perhaps I do like her after all."

"Git."

"So, for James' sake, looks like we're back to targeting Slytherins," Peter said, with a glance at James for confirmation.

"I'd say so."

Sirius scowled. "Let's get them bad."

"Sure?" Remus asked. "Even if you're brother is involved?"

"Especially him. And Snivellus. Hey, can we put a permanent sticking charm on them; show the school that they're in love?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Is that a challenge, James?"

"Only if you think you're up to it."

"Oh, I am," Sirius said. "Excellent."

The plan they eventually decided upon belonged to neither James nor Sirius. They handled their defeat uncharacteristically well, presumably so enamoured with the idea Peter had thought up. In my eyes, his suggestion was more of an accident than anything else. While the other three had been deep in thought, he had been listing all the things he hated about Slytherins. Their infatuation with snakes came eighth on the list, and had caused Peter to wonder how they could turn their beloved creature against them. I had to agree that even Slytherins would resent their belongings turning into a sudden influx of snakes.

"They'd have to be fake snakes, though," Remus said. He chewed his pen, staring at the list of ideas he'd scribbled in a notebook.

"That's crap."

"None of us can do animal transfiguration yet, Sirius. We'd make them look and act real, of course."

Remus stood up and tugged off his belt. He laid it on the floor and waited for the other boys to huddle over the edge of the bed to watch what he was doing. He muttered a spell and the belt grew fatter and turned a dark shade of green. It meandered across the floor, occasionally hissing and showing a small, pink tongue.

"Where are his eyes?"

Remus swallowed. "I need a bit of practise."

"No, I'll practise," Sirius said, standing up and unbuckling his belt before throwing it on the floor. "I managed that slug toothbrush, no problem." He smirked and elbowed Remus out the way to take prime position before the belt. He pointed his wand. The belt flipped slightly, but no snake materialised, real or otherwise. After numerous attempts he sighed and kicked the belt across the room. It landed next to Remus' snake, which hissed.

"Problem?" James asked, silkily.

"Fuck off; I'll get there. I'll be the master of animal transfiguration one day."

"One day's no good. We need to act next week – can't have everyone thinking we've lost our talents."

* * *

As always with the marauder's elaborate stunts, I was glad to be pre-warned. Looking around the great hall at the Slytherin's unsuspecting faces, I considered feeling sorry for them in face of the upcoming disturbance. But after a look at the marauder's faces I couldn't help but share their excitement.

The four boys were in their usual seats, James and Peter one side of the bench, with Remus and Sirius opposite. They'd arrived at dinner punctually for once and were shoving their food down, either eager to eat as much as possible while they had the chance or needing a distraction to detract from the anticipation. From his seat, James had a good view of the Slytherin table and between bites his eyes flickered over, checking how many students were there. When Snape joined the table he smirked and nudged Sirius' foot.

"Nearly time."

Sirius turned to look.

"Don't, you idiot," James said. "They'll wonder why you're staring."

"I always stare," Sirius replied, but he did as his friend asked. "Is Regulus there?"

"Yeah, by Bellatrix and, oh, Snivellus is joining them."

"Excellent," Sirius said. "Remus, make sure they get the worst of it."

"They're to the left," Peter informed him. "Our left. Your right."

Remus demonstrated the angle with a subtle move of his arm that could easily be mistaken for a stretch. "Like that?"

"Perfect."

"Right," Sirius said. "Let's go.

Simultaneously Sirius and James raised their wands into the air and conjured a vivid display of fireworks that reached the ceiling and span across the highest half of the room. The bright colours and loud bangs captured the attention of everyone in the room, who watched as explosions danced around the room.

Peter, the only person whose eyes were not on the display, carefully scanned the length of the Slytherin table. Once sure everyone was looking elsewhere he kicked Remus hard in the shins. Remus ignored the pain and with one swift movement sent a spell behind his back and over to their foes.

The spectators were disturbed by a shriek. A Slytherin first year who sat next to Regulus had leapt to her feet and was hopping around in horror as both her belt and tie transformed into wriggling and hissing snakes. She clutched Regulus to steady herself but his belongings were doing the same. His snake-tie slithered off his neck and made its way down the table. He stared at his chest in disbelief as another snake appeared where the previous had been moments before.

Wide eyed and confused, Regulus turned to his cousin. She was in a similar state, plucking the snake from around her waist in disgust and flinging it to the floor. She was yet to notice the third snake, nestled in her thick black curls.

The plague of snakes had spread rapidly down the table. Some students were holding the animals, but most were trying to get rid of them. Lucius Malfoy, who had a snake tightening round his chest, was the first to attempt vanishing it. The snake multiplied instead, and with two snakes wrapping themselves around, Lucius was forced to turn to his friend and demand he ignored his own invasion to help him escape.

The firework display had sometime subsided, though I suspect only a few people were observant enough to notice among the commotion. At the front of the crowd of laughing students were the marauders. They were being glowered at by suspicious Slytherins but their mood wasn't quelled. James nudged Sirius, and the two of them watched as a cunning snake entwined itself around both Regulus and Snape, refusing to move when the latter tugged at it.

"Looks like those snakes had the same idea as you."

Sirius cackled. "Excellent," he said. "Serves them both right."

* * *

As always in History of Magic they were already given the task of reading numerous chapters throughout the class, alongside monotonous vocal accompaniment from Professor Binns. I, having sat through so many of the classes, could relate to the student's boredom. I refused to feel pity for them, however. Unlike myself, they only had to tolerate it for a few years.

Peter was carefully scanning the passage, one eye wide and the other drowsy. To his side, Sirius was sleeping and on the table next to them the situation was replicated with Remus and James; one reading, one resting. A jab in Peter's back disturbed his concentration and he jumped, looking round to see Snape at the desk behind him and pointing a wand in his direction.

Peter took a deep breath. "What do you want, Snivellus?"

Although Binns wasn't disturbed from his lecture, the question alerted Sirius from his slumber and he turned around too, propping one arm on the back of the chair.

"Nothing."

"Then stay away from me," Peter said, making sure to check the friend he was replicating was still watching. "I wouldn't want to catch anything." He turned back to his desk.

"Nice one," Sirius muttered, before he rested his head on his arms once again.

It didn't take long before the poking resumed. Peter did his best to ignore it, while screwing up his face in thought, presumably regarding how to confront Snape next. Even though he remained quiet, he couldn't help but wriggle a little more with each jab. There was a pause, where the boy allowed himself to relax back into his seat, but he was soon disturbed as the wand dug into his back again, this time with a flash of light that burnt a small hole into his back.

Peter yelped. He jumped to his feet, knocking both the table and Sirius over in the process.

Sirius climbed to his feet, glaring at Peter until he realised the boy was in pain and his back was smoking. Sirius took one look at Snape and rounded on him with James not far behind and Remus examining Peter's back.

"Don't ever touch my friend again, you absolute freak."

Snape's fingers tightened around his wand. "I'm the freak?"

"An ugly one at that."

"At least my own family doesn't hate me," Snape said. His voice grew higher at the exact moment Sirius pointed his wand at his throat.

"What did you say?"

"I've heard the stories, Black. Even your own brother can't bear to be near you."

"Enough," Sirius said. "Leave Regulus out of this."

"Why? He's closer to me than he is to you."

"You're lying."

Snape paused, and the smile that first materialised when welcoming Regulus into Slytherin crept back onto his face. "How else would I know what happened this summer?"

Sirius brandished the wand and with a loud bang a cloud of smoke engulfed Snape's face. The smell of burning swept across the classroom.

Professor Binns had stopped talking at last, but was yet to decide how to salvage the situation when several other teachers burst in. Sirius was frozen in place, wand still at the base of Snape's neck. The smoke was beginning to clear, revealing that both Snape's face and Sirius' fingers were red and raw.

Snape whimpered in pain.

"Drop your wand, Mr Black." McGonagall said, barely suppressing the anger in her voice.

Sirius' blistered fingers moved stiffly and the wand fell on the floor with a clatter. The noise roused him from the stupor and he slowly lowered his arm a few seconds later.

"You'd better come with me. Someone see Mr Snape to the hospital wing."

"He was provoked, Professor," James said, stepping forward. Though he was unlikely to realise it, shock was written all over his face.

"There is no excuse for harming another student." McGonagall's hand clamped down on Sirius' shoulder, and she steered the boy out of the room.

James bent to pick up his friend's wand and beckoned his remaining two friends. "Sorry, Sir," he said to Binns. "We have somewhere to be."

The three boys swiftly exited the room and sped down the corridor in the opposite direction to Sirius.

"You can't deny it now, Pete," James said. "He's definitely acting strange."

Remus nodded. "I'm sure it's to do with his brother being in Slytherin."

"Why would he care?" James dragged his fingers through his hair. "He hates them all, and by the sound of things Regulus is as Slytherin as the rest."

"He's just angry."

"Yeah. Well, I hate Snivellus too but even I'm not going to try and blow his face off."

"What's McGonagall going to do?" Peter asked. "He won't get expelled?"

"No," James said. "Of course not."

I didn't think he sounded so sure.

* * *

"Mr Black," Professor McGonagall said. "_Sirius_." She waited until the boy shook himself slightly and finally raised his head to look her in the eyes. "You do realise that harming another student is not only forbidden but also an offence which goes against most people's morals?"

Sirius' gaze didn't falter but neither did he speak.

McGonagall sighed. "Mr Potter tells me you were provoked."

Sirius lips quivered slightly before he spoke. "And if I agree, would you need examples?"

"I would."

"Then, no," Sirius said, "Mr Potter was incorrect." He straightened his back and slipped into the mode he usually employed when in trouble. "I just severely dislike Mr Snape; it was an opportunity too good to miss."

"Mr _Black_!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to help you out here. I do not wish to have to suspend one of my students."

"Oh." Sirius slumped again. "Is that what will happen?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I thought, maybe, detention."

McGonagall leaned forwards. "Mr Black, despite your intangible need to cause trouble, I am consistently kind enough to go no further than detention for your pranks. This, however, is a different matter. You grievously harmed a student."

"I know." Sirius' voice was low.

"Then give me a reason why I should allow you to stay on these premises."

Sirius dug his fists into his eyes. "Because I like it here." He mumbled.

"Aye, and I'm sure Severus Snape liked it here too until he was put in the hospital wing without reason."

Sirius stayed silent, still covering his eyes. After a few minutes he took away his hands and shifted slightly in his seat. His eyes were red but dry. "I got angry."

McGonagall waited for him to continue.

"I told Regulus to be in Gryffindor, but he ignored me and went and made friends with that bast- erm, with Snape. He's been sucking up to my family for ages, but even my own _brother_ can't see through him. Or he purposely wanted to annoy me. And to spite me even more, he goes and tells Snape _private_ things, and then that git goes mouthing off in the middle of History of Magic. What was I supposed to do?"

"Sit quietly and rise above it?"

"That wasn't an option."

"You do realise," she said with a voice that had lost its anger and softened into the usual Scottish brogue, "that you are likening yourself more to your family by such actions."

Sirius nodded. He took a big, shaky breath. "I just don't always know how to stop myself, Professor."

"By _thinking_."

The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched into a reluctant smile. "I'm not too good at that."

"You really want to set yourself apart from your family?"

"Yes."

"Then _learn_ to be good at that. Learn to control the anger. Will you try?"

"I'll try."

"Good." She paused. "You're in detention for a month. And I expect both a written and a verbal apology to Mr Snape."

Sirius pulled a face but nodded.

"Let me see your hand." McGonagall expected the burn. "Do forgive me, I'm not as talented a healer as Madam Pomfrey but, given who is in the hospital wing right now, I'm sure you'll agree it is advisable for me to treat you here instead."

"Thank you, Professor."

She peered at him through the end of her glasses. "Please don't ever sink to their level again."


	5. Third year, part two

**First of all, sorry for the massive gaps between updates. I hate my writing in this chapter and was hoping to make it better, but the longer I stared at it the worse it seemed to get and I wanted to keep the story moving.**

**Secondly, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last part. The response has been minimal but what I have received has been very complementary, which makes writing even more enjoyable.**

**I hope you like the part better than I do! And as always I'd really appreciate it if you could drop me a review or advise me on how to improve. Thanks :)**

**5.**

Sirius rushed out of his final detention and ran the route to the common room. Usually, I would hope a professor would stop him and berate him for disturbing my corridors with such heavy footsteps, but I'd spent the afternoon watching Remus wretch into a basin so I knew the reason for Sirius' concern.

He burst through the portrait hole, scanning the room for his friends. When he couldn't spot them he headed to his dormitory, taking the stairs two at a time. The room was empty but for a patch of vomit that none of them had cleaned up.

Back in the common room, Sirius approached three of his classmates, who were sat in a circle on the floor. "Hey, Evans. You know where my friends are?"

"No," Lily said. "I was enjoying the peace, actually."

"Really?" He frowned. "So you haven't seen them?"

"They finally ditched you?"

"Pardon?"

"You four are never without each other."

"I was in detention."

"Oh." Lily turned back to the girls she was sat with. "Yeah. For hurting my friend, I remember."

"Why are you friends with Snivellus, Evans?" Without waiting for a reply, he stepped into the middle of their circle and seated himself between the other two girls. He looked from Violet to Mary. "What about you two; have you seen them?"

"Go away, Black." Violet replied, picking at the patchy paint on her nails.

"That didn't answer my question." He grinned. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where they are."

"What makes you think we know?"

"Because I've _seen _you, Evans; you watch people. You watch James, because you-"

"Because that way I can see where he's going and make sure I take myself in the opposite direction." Lily replied.

Her friends laughed.

Sirius shrugged. "I'll let that go. Now, what are we doing?"

"We?"

"Well, clearly no-one's going to tell me where my lovely marauders are, so I'll have to sit here for a while instead."

The girls looked between each other. Lily bowed her head slightly.

"They went that way," Violet pointed to the portrait hole, "about an hour ago. Lupin looked ill."

"Shit. Really ill?"

"Shaky. A bit green."

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Right. Better be going." He strode to the portrait hole, calling over his shoulder as he climbed out. "I'll send your best wishes to James, Evans."

Once out of the sight of his peers his grin dropped and his shoulders tensed. As he ran, his steps echoed around me yet again.

When Sirius arrived at the hospital wing Remus was gone. Madam Pomfrey reported that she had thought it was best they made the journey earlier that night, but aside from telling him to get back to his common room she refused to divulge any further information. From Sirius' endless glances towards the willow I guessed he was considering risking a journey to the shack, but James and Peter had the cloak so he would have been caught and therefore useless to Remus anyway.

Instead he waited on James bed, impatiently pulling a thread from his friend's sheet.

Eventually the door burst open and Sirius was able to hear footsteps follow by several deep breaths. He stood up and grabbed for the cloak, locating it on the third attempt. James and Peter were revealed, both looking slightly sick.

"What the fuck took you so long?"

Peter huffed. "He was rough tonight."

"He was throwing up," James said. "And couldn't stop shaking."

"He was groaning too," Peter said, going green at the memory. "Remus never sounds that bad usually."

"He does when it hurts," Sirius replied, without thinking.

"Well I've never heard him."

Sirius grimaced slightly and allowed silence to fill the room, presumably hoping no-one would question how he had managed to witness aspects to Remus that they had not. Every so often one of them would yawn or wipe a hand over tired eyes but none of them mentioned the possibility of sleep.

"I've been before," Sirius said, startling me with his interruption as much as the other two boys. "To the shack as soon as the moon has set."

James finally looked up. "To see Remus Why didn't you tell us?"

"He asked me not to."

They returned to their silence, eyes flickering occasionally to the clock or out the window to where the moon adorned the sky.

"He hates it that I visit. But once I started I couldn't, you know, stop."

"What's it like?" Peter asked.

"Horrible. It looks as if his body has been ripped apart. It _has _been ripped apart. And he's naked and bleeding and I can tell he's embarrassed and trying not to cry. It's bad. But at least if he's crying he's alive."

James nodded and tugged roughly at his hair. "We're coming with you. Tonight."

"He'll kill me."

"So? I want to make sure he's alright."

"Fine." Sirius collapsed backwards onto the bed. "But you can be the ones grovelling this time."

* * *

"Go," Remus said, weakly. His hand twitched as if he wanted to wave them off, but it remained lying limply on the hospital bed. "I mean it. I'm patched up now. I'm fine."

"It's not usually that bad," Sirius remarked, leaning forward in his chair to inspect Remus, as if the action would enable him to see through the layers of bed clothes to the lacerations covering Remus' body.

Remus let out a sigh. "It varies."

"Why?"

"I used to think it was worse if I was in a bad mood beforehand. But I don't know. I think it's random. I can't control the wolf."

"So," James said, frowning. "That could happen any time."

Remus wetted his lips. "It could."

"Well then we're going to have to do something."

"And how many times have I said that?" Sirius replied.

"About the same amount of times I've told you there's nothing you can do." Remus forcibly pushed himself up in bed, an attempt to prove his health. He bit his lip to stop him groaning at the pain. "I can cope."

"No, Remus," Peter said. "There was too much blood. I agree with the others."

"You shouldn't have seen it."

"Well we did." James folded his arms. "And I'm glad we did because it emphasises how much we need to think of a solution."

"There isn't one. I appreciate it, James, but I can handle it. I have before."

"How can you be so willing to just let it happen?"

"I'm not," Remus said, much more quietly than his friend. "But I know the facts. And I'm not willing to risk you three getting hurt."

"He's right," Sirius said, suddenly, thumping his hand on the bed sheets and only narrowly missing Remus' arm. "There is nothing; I've looked."

Remus' mouth twitched into the tiniest smile. He shuffled in the bed so he was lying flat on his back again. "Finally." He looked to his friends, two of whose mouths were hanging open. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like some sleep."

Once outside the hospital and far away from any professors James kicked at the wall in frustration.

Sirius put a hand on his back. "Stop it."

"You can't just give up like that, you saw him this morning."

"I know. And I've seen him more times than you, remember? Longer to think up a plan." He paused, making sure both James and Peter were listening. "I think I've finally got one, I just knew how Remus would react if he knew." He lowered his voice. "We need something that stops the wolf hurting itself, right? So we need a distraction."

"It's humans the wolf's after," Peter reminded them.

"But humans would get hurt."

"Animals would too," James replied. "And Remus wouldn't agree to kill even a Flobberworm."

"He wouldn't kill them if they were big enough and brave enough to fight back."

James nodded. "I suppose. But where do we find them? How do we get them into the shack?"

"We don't find them, we _make _them. And they'd have brains, massive brains; they could manage to get there and know what to do with the wolf."

"Make them?"

Sirius grinned. "Yeah. Out of ourselves."

James exhaled, deeply. "Animagi. And I thought Remus was the genius."

Sirius laughed. "It was me all along."

"This time," James said, "this one time I'll give you that. Genius. You in Pete?"

"I'm in."

"Excellent."

* * *

It was two in the morning and yet again the four boys were breaking my rules by creeping about at night. Sometimes I let them off easy, keen to watch their mission unfold. But I was tired. I yearned to inflict the usual punishment for night time wanderers; warping the shape of passageways so that they had no choice but to cross the path of a professor. Of course, with their cover of an invisibility cloak, that would be futile.

So I watched them stumble down the stairs, swearing as they tripped over each other and hissing as they realised they were being too loud.

"Shut up, you git."

"Don't elbow _me_, Potter. It was Pete making the noise."

"Wasn't!"

"Shhh. At least wait until after the prank before we get caught."

I followed them as far as the Great Hall, still easily able to hear them with my talents, but recognising they were at least making an effort to keep the noise down. Once through the doors they removed the cloak. Remus folded it neatly and lay it on the foot end of the Gryffindor table.

"We haven't got long," Remus said. "Let's take a table each."

They each stood on a house table, with their wand above them and conjuring the much rehearsed spell as they slowly walked along the table. James was the first to reach the end. He jumped off the table and turned to watch his friends complete the task.

"Set for exactly six hours from now, right?"

"_Yes_, James," Sirius said. He leapt off the Slytherin table and joined the other boy, slinging an arm around his neck. "Then all chaos breaks loose."

"And the school is covered in slime," Remus paused, wetting his lips. "I still can't quite believe I let you talk me into this."

"You're the brains behind it! There was no 'talking into it' needed"

"Thinking of pranks and carrying them out are two different matters."

"And you," James said, "are a genius at both, reluctant or otherwise. C'mon, Pete, you done?"

The four of them inspected their handiwork. Amid the night sky adorning my ceiling there was only a trace of what they had done. I knew that by breakfast time the slight haze where the spell was created would have faded and no-one would have a clue about what was soon to hit them.

I could only hope the substance Remus called 'slime' wouldn't stain my floors.

They were laughing as they left the hall, mimicking how various students would react, and only lowering their voices slightly when they began their journey back to Gryffindor tower. Their excitement was quelled when they heard a door slam and. They looked at each other, frantic when they realised their mistake.

"The cloak. Shit."

"They're going to find us."

"I don't care," James said "But I can't lose the cloak." He tugged at his hair. "Right, I'm going back."

"It's too risky."

"Remus, I _can't_ lose the cloak. You guys go. I'll meet you back in the dorm."

James' whispered farewells came out as a shout and his feet slapped nosily on the floor. I wondered yet again how the marauders managed to create so much of a din. Out of all the noisy students I'd met James Potter had to be one of the loudest. So instead I stuck with the other three, but they weren't much quieter. Somehow they made it up the first few staircases without any adversity, but the turn they took at the top sent them along the same corridor where I knew Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were.

I knew I shouldn't intervene; I was meant to have a greater rapport with the teachers than the students, for a start, and that meant I shouldn't side with the latter. But these boys were different. They got inside me in mind as well as in person. And what would be the point in having the ability to change my layout if I forbid myself from using it? So I closed off the corridor and sent the three boys sprinting up a staircase they'd never seen before.

To their credit they noticed the change but paused only for a second before continuing their journey. They returned to familiar territory after four flights and stopped to catch their breath.

"Seventh floor," Peter remarked. "Bit of a detour! James will be back before us at this rate."

"He'll be back before us anyway," Sirius replied. "Once he's got the cloak he can run, can't he? Doesn't have to be careful like us."

"Since when have you been careful?"

"I'm a changed man, Pete. Don't need any more detentions this year."

"You'll never last."

Sirius grinned. "I will if I don't get caught." He turned to Remus and studied his face. "What you thinking?"

Remus took a step forwards so he was no longer leaning on the wall. "Just about that staircase. I swear I've never seen it before."

Sirius ruffled his friend's hair. "You're not still after secret passageways are you?"

"There must be loads left to find."

"We don't need them," Sirius said. "We've got the important ones. To the shack, to Hogsmeade."

I could relate to Remus' frustration. The reason I felt the same whichever one of my secrets was uncovered was because each passageway was as important as the others. So instead of allowing the three marauders to easily wander back to their dormitory I took them directly in the path of Filch.

They spotted the cat first and were left with a few frantic seconds to come up with a plan before they were discovered and Sirius' vow to avoid detentions came to an abrupt end. He started pacing.

"We need somewhere to hide," he said. "Quickly."

They looked around them desperately, seeing no miracle answer. But as Sirius continued pacing a wooden door appeared in the blank stretch of wall. He pulled open the door and the three boys piled into the small room. It was pitch black and they barely fitted inside. They listened for the footsteps that revealed Filch had passed.

"Thank Merlin we found it."

Peter nodded. "Shame it's so dark."

As soon as he had spoke two ornate lanterns appeared on opposite walls, illuminating the room and showing the surprise on all of their faces.

Remus wetted his lips. "Shame it's so small," he said, slowly.

The walls shuddered and moved back, elongating to create a spacious room.

"What about some decorations?" Peter asked. The walls turned red and gold chandeliers and picture frames grew out of nowhere.

"Excellent. We _have_ to tell James."

* * *

As Remus walked the route from the hospital wing to the Gryffindor common room he was already looking suspicious. It was unlike his friend's not to meet him when he was discharged, to help him if he needed it or tell him if he was limping too much. His suspicions only grew when he entered the dormitory to see his friend's huddled on James' bed and whispering animatedly.

He cleared his throat and their conversation stuttered and died.

James jumped backwards, landing on his pillow and banging his head on the wall. "Shit, Remus. Are you out early or-" He checked his watch. "Wait. How'd it get this late?"

Sirius whacked James' leg. "Shut up, you idiot." He turned to Remus. "Come and sit down," he said, patting the bed.

Remus narrowed his eyes but did as instructed, taking the seat by Sirius' side.

"Sorry we forgot to get you," Sirius said, wrapping an arm hesitantly around his friend's shoulders. "Are you mad?"

"Should I be?" Remus asked, attempting to read his friends' expressions. "You look guilty?"

"They always look guilty," Peter supplied.

"What are you three planning?"

"Nothing," James said. "Planning nothing. Not guilty."

"Shut up," Sirius repeated. "He's not stupid."

James and Peter gawped at him.

"He's right," Remus said, shrugging out of Sirius' embrace. "I'm not. And the fact you don't want to tell me worries me more."

Sirius cleared his throat. "It's James," he said. "He asked for our help because he wants to ask Evans out."

James spluttered.

Sirius smirked. "No point denying it."

"And why wouldn't you tell me this? I know he fancies her."

"He's embarrassed," Peter said. "He's embarrassed because he's not winning her over as easily as he thought. The poor boy had to ask _us_ for help."

Sirius shot a grateful grin in Peter's direction. "We were just thinking of a plan. I suggested a serenade, what do you think?"

Remus considered. "Is this really what it was about? James?"

James bit the inside of his lip and nodded.

"Well then go for it. All she can say is no."

"All she _will_ say is no."

"She won't!" James said, suddenly. "Have you _seen_ me? I can get Evans to go out with me, no problem."

"Best of luck, then James," Remus said. "Just... be nice." He got up and headed towards their bathroom. "I'll be back in a bit."

The other three waited for him to go, and then Sirius leaned forward and hissed to the others. "We need to watch out. Whatever happens, Remus cannot find out about the animagus idea."

After that they were careful to limit their discussions to the times they were certain Remus could not overhear.

* * *

The majority of people had left the building and were waiting for their carriages in the grounds. Though most the corridors were silent, I was drawn to the one which inhabited two students, one screaming and one shielding his boil covered face with his arms.

"James Potter, you are quite possibly the last person on the planet I would go out with."

James adjusted his arms, making a window so he could peer at her. "Only possibly?"

Lily grunted with frustration and raised her wand again.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet. Merlin, you've done enough damage already."

"Oh believe me I could do a lot worse."

"I know," James said. "You're very clever."

"Yes, and I have a good memory too." Lily narrowed her eyes. "This won't be forgotten, Potter. I don't like being embarrassed."

"You were _embarrassed_?" James asked, his arms dropping to his side. "I was trying to be nice."

"You were?"

"I said you were pretty, didn't I?"

"No, actually," she pointed out. "The house elves did."

"In _song_."

"Even worse."

"I taught them it," James said. "But I can sing it myself if you'd prefer." He cleared his throat.

"No! Merlin, no. Round one was bad enough."

"I'm sorry." James ruffled his hair. "I'll think of a better plan, I promise. Cakes and flowers and-"

"No you won't."

"I will, honest. Look, we're perfect together. The prettiest Gryffindor and the most handsome. It makes sense, Evans."

"It does not. What _does_ make sense, however, is that every time you annoy me the hexes will get worse. Those boils are nothing, Potter. You'd better watch your back next term."


	6. Fourth year, part one

**This chapter took slightly longer than anticipated; I had the first three episodes completed fairly quickly, but I struggled to get the rest right and I'm still not sure. I find the pranks the hardest bit to write, so if anyone has any ideas for pranks or mischief let me know. It would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted. This chapter will make this story the longest I've posted on this site so far. I would love the reviews to reflect that. Hope this part is okay!**

**6.**

James Potter had behaved at the sorting how he had every year. He'd cheered at the appropriate moments and sized up the new Gryffindor's, nodding appreciatively at the mischievous looking ones and smirking at the ones that looked an easy target for pranks and elaborate stories. He'd also fidgeted impatiently in his seat, waiting for it to finish and the feast to begin.

Once the food had materialised in front of them, he'd been the first to grab his cutlery and tuck in, the one time of the year he chose to neglect talking in favour of eating. He was oblivious to Sirius playing with his food and throwing furtive glances towards the Slytherin table.

I'd noticed, though. And so, it seemed, had Remus.

"What's up?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, surprised he'd been caught out. "Nothing. Eat your food."

"You were staring again," Remus persisted.

Sirius shoved a large forkful of potato in his mouth and shrugged.

James, suddenly interested in the conversation, paused while hacking away at the meat. "Staring at who?"

Sirius met his gaze, defiance flashing in his eyes. "Regulus, alright?"

"I thought I told you while you were at mine to forget about him. You'd have much more fun that way."

"He's my brother, James."

"You don't need him when you've got us." He stared longingly at his food, but perused the topic. "You don't even _like _him."

"I used to though, didn't I. Before he became all Slytherin."

"You need to, I dunno," Peter said. "Un-Slytherin him."

"That's what I've been trying to do. But we've been back five minutes and look..." Sirius waved a knife in the direction of his little brother. "He's talking to them again."

"You want him to sit in silence by himself?"

"No, Remus, but I want him away from _them_." Sirius paused. "It's fucking Bellatrix. For every hour I spend talking him round, he only needs to look at her and he's back to their way of thinking."

James stabbed a sausage. "Maybe he's just pretending. You know, keep Bellatrix quiet."

"No," Sirius said. "No. I asked him why he didn't like muggle-borns. His words: Bella thinks they're dirty. So I said that was crap. I said that I wanted _his _opinion but he couldn't give me one. And by the end of summer I thought he was finally listening to me."

"Well he knows both sides now," Remus said. "Give him time to make up his own mind."

"How can I? How can I when they're filling his mind with that nonsense?"

"Because you don't want him to resent you."

Sirius turned to his friend and I saw the flicker of fear in his eyes which questioned whether his brother already did. But Sirius shook his head and seemingly shook the fear away in the same motion. "I don't care if he resents me," he said, stubbornly. "As long as he believes the right thing."

* * *

James, dressed head to toe in red and gold Quidditch attire, stood with one arm on his hip and the other clutching his broom. He looked expectedly to the captain, Kevin Bell, and cleared his throat. Everyone carried on chatting. He sighed, noisily. Then he cleared his throat again and looked round exasperatedly at his six other team mates.

"Right, Gryffindors," he said. "First game of the year and we want to make sure we play as we mean to go on; show we're not to be messed with. So, we score as many goals as possible, and then Robins, you need to-"

"Catch the Snitch," she said. "I know."

"Right. Well, you know the plan then. Just make sure you-"

"Shut up, Potter," Bell interrupted. He fastened his helmet "Pep-talk is my job."

"I didn't think you were going to."

"I wasn't," he said. "We're the same team as last year. Everyone knows what to do, and I trust everyone to do it. Even you, for some reason."

"Yeah, well, I'm good."

"You'd better be."

I watched the team as they marched out of the changing room and into the sky and recalled each player as they were introduced. Bell was first, of course, and was followed by James and the other chaser, Carey Abbot. She was the smallest and youngest member of the team but nearly as agile as James, though not as fast.

The beaters flew together. Leonard Kirke was the typical build for a beater but was close to holding the Hogwarts record for the amount of matches he was injured during play. He took risks which either paid off or landed him in the Hospital Wing. His partner, Christopher Baldwin looked nervy and unsteady on the broomstick but had proved his ability many times. McGonagall had recommended him to Bell after catching him taking out his frustration about being called a Mudblood on an unsuspecting apple tree, and the game appeared to be the most effective stress relief for him.

The keeper was Bell's best friend, Domas Mayfield, who'd been eager to get on the team since second year but had only made it the previous September after extensive training with Bell. There had been accusations of favouritism against dejected hopefuls and I'd been tempted to agree until Mayfield's performance in the last match, where he had saved every goal but one against the Ravenclaw captain.

The team was completed by Elsie Robins, the seeker and possibly the most determined player second to James. While playing Quidditch she was straight talking and focused solely on the game. It was a complete transition from her usual relaxed personality.

The team lapped the pitch, the red of their kit contrasting Slytherins green. I noticed James' standard glance to his friends in the crowd, who were waving enthusiastically in return. He grinned at their reaction and then searched Lily Evans out amid the crowd. He found her and stared at her until she eventually succumbed and looked up to watch him. He saluted, smirked and got into his starting position.

The Gryffindor team was one of the strongest I'd seen for some time, but the position of best player was a tough competition between the two male chasers. James' natural ability was stronger, but Bell's play was more polished; James often made erratic moves, catching the Quaffle but disrupting another player on his own team in the process. He was focused on his role alone rather than the synchronisation of the team. I suspected further practise would resolve this and didn't think it was unlikely that when the seventh year captain left the honour would fall his way. In fact, the only doubt I had was whether his behaviour during school would count against him.

It was James who scored the first goal. He had spun the Quaffle directly through the middle hoop and the Slytherin keeper stood no chance. James punched the air and encouraged the crowd, grinning as he heard them shouting his name. A few minutes later he scored again, bringing the score to twenty against nil and the crowd to their feet. He was still celebrating when Bell scored and he paused to cheer on his team-mate.

He paused for too long and a Bludger missed him by a millimetre. He flew close enough to the Slytherin beater to swear at him, but the other player still looked delighted at unsettling his opponent. In the time it had taken James to recover from the knock Slytherin had scored. He swore again and flew lower to get back in the game.

Abbot had the Quaffle but all three Slytherin chasers came at her and she was blocked. She threw the ball to James, who caught it and sped towards the goal, jaw set and determined to reach the hoops before anyone could block him. Another Bludger was sent in his direction and he shouted a thanks to Baldwin for hitting it away. He scored again and laughed at the disappointment written across the keeper's face.

The commentator was repeating the score, forty to ten, and James pulled the front of his broom upwards so he could show his triumph. He witnessed a spectacular save from Mayfield and another two goals, one a piece from Bell and Abbot and was just about to dive back down to take control when he felt a presence alongside him.

He looked to his left. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin seeker sniffed. "I'd stop acting so smug if I were you, Potter. You've got it coming."

"Oh really? Because you're not going to catch the Snitch while you're up here attempting a conversation."

"I'm not talking about Quidditch, you fool."

"Then excuse me, but I've got a game to play." James sped forwards but found Malfoy hot on his trail. "What _now_?"

"You think you're it, don't you?" Malfoy asked, his lip curling in disgust. "You think you're better than us."

"At Quidditch or in general?" James enquired with a smirk. "Not that it matters. I'm better at both." He gripped the broom with his hands again, ready to continue flying, but Malfoy's words stalled him.

"You and Black will get what's coming to you. There are plans for people like you."

James frowned. In the gap of their conversation the score was announced. Gryffindor were still winning, but at seventy to forty the gap was closing in. James glanced down as if considering flying back to the game and away from Malfoy's bold declarations. But instead he stayed.

"What do you mean – plans?"

Malfoy laughed. "You actually don't know! And there was me thinking James Potter knew it all."

"Fuck off, Malfoy. You talk shit."

"Do I really?" he drawled. "Interesting you think that."

James glanced back to the game, his fingers tightening around the edge of the broom. "You know your team's weak," he said. "You have to resort to mind games to stop them losing."

"Not everything is about Quidditch, Potter, or is your brain so swollen you can't comprehend such an idea?"

"At least I have a brain," he replied.

Malfoy ignored the comment. "It's Mudblood's first," he said. "Then blood traitors."

James shook his head with impatience. "What?"

"Your friend Black should be worried. He may be pure but after this summer an awful lot of people have an awful lot of hate for him." He paused. "Wouldn't it be terrible if something should happen?"

"You don't scare me, Malfoy, and you wouldn't scare Sirius either."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? You know, Black isn't all you think. Ever wondered what goes on in that home of his?"

James didn't move a muscle, and the two boys stared at each other, both sizing up the situation. Far below the crowd cheered and the commentator announced that Robins had caught the Snitch. Gryffindor had won. James remained high in the air, frozen

"I know him better than you," he eventually replied.

Malfoy shrugged. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. You've both got it coming, but Black first. Black worse. Now if you don't mind..." He gripped his broom and sped to the ground.

James took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down to where his team were balanced in a group hug and calling his name. Shakily he flew towards them, the corners of his mouth turned upwards at the win but his eyes elsewhere.

* * *

I was concerned. Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat in their favourite corner of the common room playing exploding snap. They'd charmed the cards so that as well as the usual explosion the player that caused the combustion was splattered with red paint. Peter had the stuff dripping off his chin, Sirius had it in his hair and it was splashed across Remus' cheeks. It was also covering my carpet and looking suspiciously difficult to spell away.

I was busy making assertions that if the paint stained I would never use my abilities to help them out of tricky situation again, but was soon interrupted by a commotion at the portrait hole. Lily Evans stumbled into the room, face as red as her hair. Attached to her wrist by a pink fluffy pair of handcuffs was James. His expression was the opposite of hers; thrilled and amused.

She stomped over to the marauders, dragging James with her. "Whose pathetic idea was this?"

Sirius pushed his clotted hair out of his eyes to get a better view, streaking red across his forehead. He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh. Oh, _Evans_."

"It's not funny, you imbecile."

But with James behind her grinning like a lunatic and using his free hand to give a thumbs up sign, the boys could do nothing but laugh.

"I know it was you, Black."

"I'd tell you if it was," he said, through his laughter. "I wish I'd had that idea."

Remus turned his chuckle into a cough, and spoke with mock seriousness. "Sure it wasn't James?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "He swears not."

"And you believe him?" Sirius laugh grew louder. "Ha, getting gullible, Evans!"

"It wasn't," James protested. "Not that I can complain."

Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

"Strong as well as pretty," he said, absent-mindedly rubbing his side.

She glared. "See, _this_ is why I need to get free."

The statement brought a second round of laughter from the marauders.

"You can't get free?"

"Magical handcuffs."

"Oh, it gets better," Sirius said. "If I knew who did it I'd give them my last chocolate frog."

"I'm sure that'd be a great consolation to their broken nose." Lily glared at them all. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Out of the view of Lily, James shook his head, pleading.

"Sorry, Evans. Don't want to ruin that git's day."

Lily huffed. "Right," she said. "I need my friends."

Without giving James a good warning she turned and marched over to the foot of the stairs where she proceeded to shout for Violet and Mary.

Sirius turned to his friends. "Really though, anyone know who did it?"

Through his red paint Peter grinned. "Yes. Last chocolate frog this way, please."

* * *

Each marauder was sprawled on a lavish scarlet sofa, positioned to make the four sides of a square. By now, they had mastered the secrets of the Room of Requirement, knowing exactly what to ask for to encourage me to morph and suit their needs. I created the room for emergencies, primarily, but also for those who deserved its secrets; those who were clever enough to find it. The marauders were certainly clever but I wondered how irresponsible it was of me to aid them in a finding a safe place to plan their mischief.

Sirius stretched as he yawned. His tie and shoes were scattered on the floor next to him and he looked ready to fall asleep.

"Wake up, you git," James said. He pulled his own shoe off and chucked it at his friend. "This is no time for snoozing."

The shoe hit Sirius in the head and he rolled off the sofa, with a cry. "Man down, man down!"

"And Potter is triumphant." James smirked and leant back on the cushions.

But Sirius pulled himself up from the floor in one swift movement and threw himself on top of James, pinning him down by the wrists. "Potter was too eager in his declaration and – would you look at that – it's Black who has the victory!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air and cheered.

Seizing the opportunity of having his hands free, James shoved his friend and they both tumbled to the floor, laughing as they wrestled. Soon cushions were being grabbed from the sofa and the nearby decorations were pulled down in an attempt to beat the other.

Peter and Remus watched from their seats, ensuring their legs were up so they couldn't be grabbed by their friends. But Peter's whole sofa was almost turned over in the scuffle.

"Watch it, guys," he said. "You're about to destroy our headquarters."

James tumbled off Sirius and the two lay on their backs on the floor, panting. "Headquarters?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, we're always here."

"No, no, I like it."

Remus eyed his friends with suspicion. "Do we really need a headquaters?"

"Yes," Sirius said firmly. He grinned. "It's here or the shack."

"Fine."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Excellent." He reached for the nearest sofa and dragged himself onto it, sitting on Remus' feet. "What dowe _do _in said headquarters?"

"We're marauders," James said. "So we maraud."

Peter cleared his throat. "I have dung bombs"

* * *

The marauders often chose to put their brains to planning elaborate and complicated pranks, where none of the victims or onlookers would be able to suspect it or plan what would happen next. They seemed to pride themselves on originality (using an amalgamation of spells) and personalisation (what their target would hate the most). They didn't judge the success on whether they got caught, but on how humorous the spectacle was.

As this prank involved none of those things I hoped they weren't losing their touch.

Sirius stood outside the Slytherin common room, lounging on the wall. To all appearances he was on his own, but I knew there were three marauders hidden under an invisibility cloak lurking nearby. There had been a debate between the boys as to who would act as the bait. As Remus had said, it was the logical conclusion for it to be Sirius; he had much more of a history with the Slytherins than the others and therefore would be able to distract them for longer.

James had disagreed. He'd volunteered to do it himself, and I had seen him remembering the conversation with Malfoy. But as he'd kept the threats to himself his idea was shouted down and he'd had to take his place under the cloak.

As the common room door slid open Sirius pushed himself away from the wall with his foot. He stretched. When he saw which two boys were leaving the room his face broke into a grin.

"Regulus, Snivellus! How nice of you to join me."

It was only because I was watching that I noticed the common room door jolt slightly as three invisible boys snuck through it.

"You shouldn't be here, Black."

"Why not?"

"Mainly because we don't want you here."

Sirius clutched at his heart. "How cruel. Snivelly, I thought we were friends!"

"Stop it, Sirius," Regulus said. "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"You were waiting outside the common room. Do you want something or are you just being a knob?"

Sirius faked careful consideration. "Oh, just being a knob. Definitely."

"Well kindly refrain," Snape said. He made to side step Sirius and shut the common room door.

"Uh, uh," Sirius crossed his arms. "You're going nowhere."

"Don't tell me what to do, Black."

Sirius smirked.

"C'mon, Severus," Regulus said, with an audible sigh. "We're in no rush. Let's go back and wait for him to get bored."

Neither paid attention to the second year, too busy ensuring they didn't break eye contact with the other. Then Sirius broke into a run and pushed through the small gap in the door, pulling out dung bombs from beneath his robes and throwing them as far as he could.

His friends, now visible, took his entrance as a signal and began fishing into the large sack they'd brought with them, scattering the dung bombs across the room.

The two Slytherins had re-entered, noses turned up at the stench and wands raised towards their opponents. Remus cast an effective shield charm just as Sirius was about to be hit in the back.

Sirius shouted a grateful thanks and turned his wand on his enemies. James got there before him and hit Snape with a stinging jinx. The boy yelped, and glowered at James, sending a string of spells in the direction of James and Peter. The first bounced of another of Remus' expertly casted shields, but the second hit the bag of remaining dung bombs, causing them to explode and cover Peter in a repulsive cloud of odour.

Peter made his way out of the vapour, coughing, and sending a hex in the direction of his assailant. It missed but caught Regulus instead, making the latter's hair to grow at an alarming rate. Fleetingly he looked like his brother before the hair covered his eyes and made its way down his back. The young boy scowled, flicking the hair back from his face.

Snape was still firing, missing a few times and burning a hole in the carpet before hitting James in the chest. James cried out and ripped the top few button of his shirt to expose some large and angry looking boils.

"You bastard!"

"Language, Potter."

Remus and Sirius both fired in retaliation. The former missed but Sirius' spell was accurate and sent Snape spinning across the room. He hit a bookcase with a bang and slid to the floor.

The noise brought the few Slytherins that were in their dorms down the stairs to the common room, curious of the commotion. Their arrival caused Regulus to look from the unconscious body of his friend to his housemates, and finally back to his brother. He raised his wand and without hesitation turned it on Sirius.

Until this point the brother's fights were always loaded with words rather than spells, and the older Black was presumably in too much shock at Regulus' actions to fight back. He was hit and fell to the floor as ropes tightly wound themselves round his legs. Soon Remus was by his side, and as he allowed his friend to untie him he shot a series of spells at Regulus, all missing from his awkward position on the floor.

Once loose, he leapt at his brother, but was knocked sideways by a spell from the bottom of the staircase. He looked to see Lucius standing over him, glowering, and his cousin Bellatrix laughing. Across the room, his friend's were battling with other Slytherins. James and Remus were holding up well, but Peter's lip was bleeding.

Sirius climbed to his feet. "Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Fuck off?" The other boy queried. "I think you're mistaken. After all, it is _our _common room you're trespassing."

"And there was us doing you a favour and making it smell nicer. You could at least be grateful."

"I'll be grateful when you get what you deserve," he said. "Expelliarmus." He caught Sirius' wand with one hand and tossed it to Bellatrix.

Sirius clenched his fist and swung his arm, connecting with Malfoy's cheek.

"Blood-traitor," Bellatrix jeered. "Better to be taken down than resort to muggle fighting."

Sirius grinned. "There's something in your hair," he said, turning away from her.

She seized the opportunity and hit him with both her wand and his own. He fell on the floor again, this time wheezing and unable to get up as she leant over him and whispered in his ear.

"You forget, Sirius Black, that I know things about you."

"You know fuck all," he said, but he didn't look convinced. He was wandless and surrounded by Malfoy, Bellatrix and his brother, but rather than worrying he was looking through the gap to his friends. They were outnumbered by almost double and it wasn't long before Remus' jinx was returned with a stunning spell that sent him falling to the floor. Sirius leapt up and tried to run to his friend, but Malfoy pushed him back, gripping his shoulders so tightly he couldn't move.

"No, Black, you'll watch while they get hurt."

Bellatrix grinned, displaying all her teeth as she did so. "You need to learn what your pathetic rebellion leads to."

Sirius spat at his cousin and kneed Malfoy in the groin. While both Slytherins were distracted he wriggled away from Malfoy, grabbed his wand from Bellatrix and pointed it directly at Malfoy's neck.

"_Don't_ mess with me and my friends."

"You bring it on yourself."

Sirius paralysed Malfoy and jumped on him, delivering blows to his chest and face. From behind him there was a yell and soon he was being dragged away. He swung round expecting to find another Slytherin to punch, but it was James.

His friend hissed in his ear. "Leave it. We started it, remember. Get Remus and leave."

Sirius hesitated for a second, then his eyes cleared with clarity. James was one of the very few people whose direction he would follow. He ran to Remus.

"Rennervate," he said.

He helped his friend up and the four of them left the room, not stopping until they reached the relative safety of their own common room. They collapsed on the floor, panting. Sirius began to laugh.

"Fucking lunatics," he said. "Every one of them."


End file.
